Newsflash
by nayohmie.gurl.101
Summary: Sequel to "The Mysteries Of Love". Emmett surprises Skye with something she deeply loves, but will this certain surprise lead to tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaacckk! With a sequel!  
Hello everybody. I've been dying to start this sequel; I've been way too busy lately. But I only have seven days of school left so soon I'll be free!  
If you're new to my story-line, then I suggest you go and skim through my first fic **_The Mysteries Of Love _**because there's a few things in here that might be confusing. I'm not saying you have to read it, but it'll help.  
This story might be a little more well... not G rated. But what's wrong with a little bit of love eh?  
Well here it is, and I hope I'll get lots of reviews to back me up. :]**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

'Okay Skye... what's the capital of China?' Edward asked me.

'Uhh... Korea!' I guessed.

'Skye, that's a completely different country.' Edward shook his head.

'I knew that.'

'No you didn't.'

'Quiet you.'

Howdy, Skye Hansen here. My buddy Edward was assisting me in studying for my Geography exam next week. I don't think it was going too well. Well, Geography is boring okay?

It'd been two months since I became a vampire. Yes, I'm a vampire. And it's a very interesting story. I was born a half-vampire. I know, weird right? I've grown up without knowing my parents, living in a foster home. It wasn't so bad, since I didn't know my parents in the first place.

According to Carlisle, my father is, or was, a vampire. My guess is that my dad, whoever he was, had fallen in love with a human and sort of, well... conceived me. I was in my mum's womb for twelve months. I know it sounds painful. And when I was born well... I sort of chewed my way out of my mum's womb. According to Carlisle, that is. But he's always right.

I've always been sort of... uncomfortable when I thought about my mum. There wasn't any proof that she was dead, but who knows? There's a fifty-fifty chance that I killed my own mother. I didn't like to think about that.

All of this drama started when I exchanged from Australia to America. I needed a change in lifestyle, so I signed up for an exchange programme and flew to Washington, and moved to a small town called Forks. That's when I met Emmett Cullen.

Emmett was actually on the plane I caught to Washington, but we didn't talk. I noticed how muscly he was, and his brown curly hair. I expected to never see him again when I arrived in Forks. But I was wrong.

When I started my first day at Forks High School, I met a girl called Bella Swan. She was stunningly beautiful, and she invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I was ecstatic that I had met such lovely people. And one of those people was Emmett Cullen. Ever since the day we met, our relationship has grown stronger and stronger. So strong, in fact, that we both confessed our love for each other two months ago. Since then we've been inseparable.

I love Emmett so much. He is such a sweetheart! For my eighteenth birthday, after I transformed into a fully-fledged vampire, he gave me the best present I could ask for. It was a small chained, silver necklace that stopped at my chest. Upon it there was a small silver heart pendant, and engraved on the heart is the word,

_Forever..._

I was so lucky.

'Okay let's try another question...' Edward said.

'How about no? Come on Ed, Geography is boring.' I yawned.

We were sitting in the Cullen's lounge room. Edward was holding a large Geography text book, and Emmett was sitting a few feet away, staring into space.

'Damn now Emmett has _you_ calling me Ed too?' Edward cringed. Emmett looked at Edward, with a goofy grin on his face. That's my Emmett.

'Does that mean we're finished?' I asked eagerly.

'No.' Edward smiled.

I groaned, 'You suck, _Ed_.' I put emphasis on his nickname, just to piss him off.

'At least I know that the capital of China is Beijing.' he laughed.

'I knew that... I was humouring you.' I said sarcastically. There was no point lying to Edward, he could just hear you thinking the truth anyway.

'Come on Ed give her a break. You've been bugging Skye with Geography questions for ages.' Emmett reasoned.

'Okay... just one more question though.' Edward agreed. I groaned again.

'Yes?'

'How many countries are in the continent of Europe?' Edward asked. Damn you, Ed.

'I'm going to fail, aren't I?' I asked.

'Not if you stop avoiding the study room at school.' Edward replied.

'But that room smells funny!' I joked. Emmett laughed.

'I think that means she's done.' he said, standing up.

'Fine. But I'm still not giving up.' Edward pouted.

'Come on Skye, I want to talk to you for a second.' Emmett said, holding his hand out to me to help me up.

'Is it good or bad?'

'It's good enough to stop you from studying.'

'Take me away.'

I took Emmett's hand and he led me into the backyard. Well, it wasn't really a backyard since there was a giant forest at the back of their house. But you know what I mean.

'What is it?' I asked when we stopped under a tree.

'You have any plans tomorrow?' he asked.

'No... why?' I replied, looking into Emmett's eyes. God he was so cute.

His eyes were a turquoise colour, and they were filled with humour. His short hair lay flat on his head, and his soft lips were stretched into a smile.

'I have a surprise for you.'

I smiled.

'Oohh a surprise?! Where?' I asked excitedly. I loved surprises.

'Calm down, love,' Emmett said, putting his arm around me, 'it's not here.'

'Where is it then? I want my surprise!' I said, acting like a little girl.

'You'll get it soon enough. I'll come round your place at twelve tomorrow, and give you your surprise.' he said.

'Why do I have to wait till twelve?' I asked.

'Because that's the way it is.' Emmett pouted.

'You suck.' I narrowed my eyes at him.

'You love me.' he smiled.

'That too.'

I leaned in and gave him a soft, small kiss.

'This surprise better be damn good.' I said when I pulled away.

'Oh it is. It's something you've been missing for a while now. I think you deserve it.' Emmett said.

'Oh stop, now the suspense is killing me!' I said.

'That's the idea.' Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

'Is the surprise at my house?' I asked curiously. Emmett shook his head.

'No, it's not at your house. It'll be here. Like I said, I'll come and get you at twelve. But don't you dare come sneaking around any earlier than that.' he gave me a twisted look. He knew me well.

'Yes sir. I won't come before twelve,' I said, 'on one condition.'

'Yes?'

'You give me a piggy-back ride to your house!' I giggled.

'Again?' he sighed.

'Again.' I confirmed.

Emmett shrugged, 'Oh, all right. Just don't breathe in my ear again, it almost killed me last time.'

'_That's the idea_.' I said, mocking him.

Life was just the way I liked it. I had a great new family, I had Emmett, and I felt more at home than I've ever been anywhere else. It was great! Forks was definitely the place to be.

And I couldn't wait for Emmett's surprise tomorrow. I wonder what it is?

**Do you like? Review! **


	2. The Surprise

**Hiya everybody. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, I've been pretty busy as usual. But school finishes in just eleven days, so soon I'll be free!  
Thanks to **vvvvvvvvvv, Rock'xanne, La VeRo, All The Pretty Horses, BaileyElaine19 **and** Shara2007 **for your reviews. :] You're all awesome! I hope I'll get more reviews soon.  
Now for the surprise! I wonder what it is?  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

By the time it reached 9:30, I was itching to find out what Emmett's surprise was.

He had insisted I go home a few hours ago. No matter what I said he didn't let me stay. How odd. He didn't say it in a bad way, just an urgent way. Something to do with my surprise, no doubt.

I was always horrible when it came to surprises. I get tempted to just sneak around and find out what it is as soon as I hear about it. But I could tell Emmett had put a lot of effort into this particular surprise, so I restrained myself. Which was very difficult, mind you.

I was sitting in my room on my new double bed Georgia and Gary got for me a few weeks ago. It was raining, as usual. I was bored, again. Usually I had something to do. Most of the time I was with Emmett, and when I wasn't with Emmett I was talking to Storm on my laptop. But he wasn't online tonight for some odd reason. He normally was. I never realized how much I talked to him.

I ended up trying to think up of solutions to Emmett's surprise. So far I'd come up with these solutions:

A car of some sort.

Some form of clothing.

A puppy.

Yes, I know these solutions were a load of bull. What a creative mind I've got. But Emmett is so unpredictable, which was a pain sometimes. I had no idea what he had in store for me. I decided to just accept the fact that I'd have to wait, and went downstairs to watch TV.

('.')

The next day FINALLY arrived after what felt like an eternity. Seriously, when I checked the clock it'd only been two minutes since the last time I checked it. Storm didn't come online at all, and Emmett still wouldn't let me come over. I called him to ask if I could go back to his place but he refused. Damn him.

I knew this surprise must be big because Emmett was sacrificing his time with me. Whenever I saw his face when it was time for me to leave, it made me want to stay. We both feel anxious when we're not around each other. Although most the time he'd just climb in through my window without Georgia and Gary knowing. Ah, the many advantages of being a vampire.

When it hit midnight, Georgia and Gary went to bed. Since I was bored out of my brains, and my throat was burning again, I decided to go hunting. Making sure I'd locked the door, I jumped gracefully out my window and towards the forest.

I'd developed an appetite for elk since I became a vampire. Emmett preferred grizzly bears, but I preferred elk. Maybe because they were just easier to catch.

When I went on my first hunt with Emmett, I made a hell of a mess. Luckily I didn't wear any clothes I was attached to. Animal blood didn't really feel right when I drank it, but I'd rather that then kill a human being. I'd never be able to live with myself if I ever did.

After becoming a vampire, humans became a lot more appetizing than they were when I was just half-vampire. But that still didn't make me give in. I was unbelievably strong when it came to control.

So anyway, morning had finally arrived. Georgia and Gary didn't notice my absence during the night, as usual. And I hadn't heard from Emmett yet. Of course not, it was only 10 am. What was I going to do for the next two hours? Why'd Emmett have to tell me he had a surprise for me? It'd be a better surprise if it was a surprise that I was getting a surprise. Okay I just confused myself.

But seriously, there was nothing to do. I'd already gone hunting, and Storm still wasn't online. Well he wouldn't be now since he'd probably be asleep. There's nothing good on TV anymore, and Emmett won't let me near his place until twelve. Damn him and his surprises. If it wasn't a surprise that I was waiting for I would have probably gone insane. Well, more insane than usual. Because I was pretty insane in everyday life.

I was so bored, that I bolted for the phone as soon as it rang. I answered it half way through the first ring.

'Hellew?'

'Have you gone insane yet?' Emmett laughed.

'What do _you_ think?' I asked sarcastically.

'I knew you'd react like this. Sorry I shouldn't have told you I was surprising you today.'

'Damn straight. But I still love you. I'm very grateful that you would even bother to try and surprise me.'

'I'd do anything for you,' Emmett replied, 'and you're going to love what I have for you.'

'Whatever it is I _will_ love it, as long as it's from you.'

'That's a good sign then.'

'Can I get the surprise early?'

'Not a chance.'

'Okay fine,' I said, '.... just a minute early?'

'You're really desperate, aren't you?'

'Maybe.'

'I thought you loved surprises.'

'I do! But I hate waiting for it. It takes twice as long as normal time.'

'Good, it'll make you appreciate the surprise a lot more.'

'So this is why you made time go slow? So I'll appreciate it more?'

'Nah I just like to see you squirm.' he joked.

'Ha ha.'

We talked for a few more minutes, and then Emmett said he had to go make sure the surprise was ready.

The two hours leading up to twelve o'clock felt like a very long time. Just like last night, it went so slow. But eventually it did arrive, and I was pretty much bouncing from excitement. As soon as the clock hit twelve, I raced outside.

Emmett was standing right in front of the door, and I slammed into him, causing him to crash to the ground. I was pretty much the only living thing in the world stronger than Emmett.

'Woops.' I muttered, helping him up.

'You'd think after three months I'd be used to that by now.' he grinned.

'You'll never get used to me. Now, surprise time! Wait... do I look okay?' I asked, looking at myself. I hadn't looked in a mirror all day.

Before I moved to Forks, I wouldn't have cared less what I looked like. But after meeting Alice Cullen, it sort of rubs off on you.

I was wearing a pair of slim blue jeans and a slightly tight red sweater. My bronze hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail which reached my waist.

'You look gorgeous, as usual,' Emmett grinned, 'now let's go.'

He started to walk from the house.

'Oi! You aint going nowhere, mister,' I stopped him, 'you promised me a piggy-back ride to your house!' I giggled.

'I didn't _promise_.' he replied cheekily.

'Please?' I asked, giving him a puppy-dog look. It always made him struggle.

'Oh okay.' he gave in. Hehehehe...

'Weeee!!' I cried, as he lifted me onto his back.

'On one condition...' he smiled.

I sighed, 'what?'

'_You_ have to give _me_ a piggy-back ride today!' he laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

'Won't that look a bit weird?'

'Exactly,' Emmett grinned, 'besides, you're the only person who can actually support my weight.'

'Oh all right if I must. Now, run along my child!' I said, pointing in the general direction of the Cullen's house.

Emmett began to run, with me still on his back. It felt quite exhilarating, riding on Emmett's back while he ran.

We arrived at his place within fifteen seconds. One disadvantage of having a vampire give you a piggy-back ride... it doesn't last very long.

'Surprise time!' Emmett said, as I jumped off his back onto the front porch.

'Yay! Where is it?'

'It's inside, but try not to be so loud.' Emmett suggested.

'Yes ma'am.' I saluted him. He rolled his eyes and took me inside by my right hand.

'Skye's here!' Emmett yelled loudly.

So much for being quiet. Damn him. Again.

'_Yes I am! And where's my surprise?_' I whispered.

'It's outside. Now, run along my child!' Emmett repeated my phrase, pointing to his back door.

'Weeee!!'

I quickly walked towards the back door and made my way outside. I immediately saw Ed, Jasper and Carlisle sitting on a large rock next to the river that leads into the forest a few feet away. There was another person there who had their back to me, looking at the river. He had blonde hair and was really tall.

'Where's my surprise?' I asked, curiously looking at the boy.

As soon as I said this the boy quickly turned around. As soon as I saw him I didn't breathe at all, instead I gasped and screamed with delight, and jumped up and down with excitement.. I could recognize that face anywhere, and he was smiling at me with his slightly crooked teeth. His eyes were wide and happy.

'Storm!'

**Do you like the surprise? Review! Please? I beg you!**


	3. Storm

**Hi all! Sorry it took me so long to update.  
I'm in a pretty good mood today. Four days till Twilight movie! YAY! Can't wait. And only three more days left of school, till I'm finished for summer. Yes. :]  
Thanks to **BaileyElaine19, vvvvvvvvvv, bloodsucker13, Rock'xanne, All The Pretty Horses **and **jennyylynnx3 (who read my whole other story too) **for reviewing. And here is my next chapter!  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

'Storm!'

Without thinking I bolted towards him. He was running towards me too, smiling widely. Being careful so I didn't hurt him, I ran into Storm and hugged him tight.

I couldn't believe it. It was just... unbelievable. Had Emmett really flown Storm all the way over here just to see me? He was so sweet!

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god!' I said, so fast that I don't think anybody understood me. I usually wouldn't say that sort of thing, but I was just so excited. This was the boy I met and grew up with since I was four, and my only friend from Adelaide.

'Hey Skye!' Storm said, pulling away and looking at me.

His face was different to what I remembered. He looked more mature and he didn't have a baby face anymore. I even noticed a little facial hair starting to grow upon his chin. But his green eyes were the same as they were when I left; wide and happy.

As soon as he got a good look at me, his expression changed a little. Not much, but enough for me to see. He looked alarmed at the sight of me.

Reality started to kick in. I'm not the person I was when I left for Forks three months ago. I was still human then and a lot has changed since. Like the fact that I drink animal blood instead of water.

What was he thinking? Was he happy about the change or concerned? He seemed okay now. I'll ask Ed later.

'Wow you look.... different.' Storm hesitated. I noticed some red appear upon his cheeks. Was he blushing? No, he must be hot. In Forks?

I didn't catch whether he meant it in a good way or a bad way.

'So do you!' I replied, pointing at his chin 'Facial hair?'

'You bet,' he grinned. Then his grin subsided.

'What happened to your tan?'

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that question, because I had no idea how to answer it. Oh god, uhh... think Skye think! Ed, a little help?!

'I see you've found your surprise!'

Emmett to the rescue!

'I sure have.' I said cheerfully. But I knew I hadn't gotten off the hook.

'And?' Emmett pushed on.

'And you're the best friend a girl could have!' I cried.

'_Friend_?' he repeated.

'With privileges.' I joked. He grinned and gave me a bear hug. Storm was smiling again. Phew.

'How long have you been here?' I asked Storm when Emmett pulled away.

'I only got here yesterday.' he replied.

'That's why we kicked you out, because he was just arriving.' Emmett laughed.

'Oohh I get it now,' I said, 'how'd you organize all this?'

'Let's go inside and talk, it's starting to rain.' Storm said. Rain doesn't concern me and the Cullen's anymore, but of course Storm was human.

We all quickly walked inside and Emmett, Storm and I went into the living room.

'So, tell me everything.' I said, sitting down on my favourite couch next to Storm.

'Well... do you remember that week when you were sick and I stayed at your place for the week?' Emmett started. I saw his eyes move from mine when he said the word "sick". I wasn't what you'd call sick.

'Yeah...'

'And do you remember when I was on your laptop and I was talking to Storm?'

'Go on.'

'Well, ever since then Storm and I have become good pals. I made a note of his email address and added him myself. Me and Storm have been in contact since then.'

I raised an eyebrow.

'How come I was unaware of this?'

'That was part of the plan. It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew Emmett was talking to me online. You're smart enough to work these things out.' Storm replied simply.

'Yeah. And after talking to Storm for a few weeks I realized how much you guys missed each other. Sometimes Skye, you look pretty depressed. And I don't need to ask Ed what its about. I knew you missed Storm a lot. So I decided to organize with Storm a surprise for you.' Emmett grinned at me.

I felt my cheeks grow warm, and I knew I was blushing. I was pretty much the only vampire in existence that actually blushed.

'Awh that's so sweet! I feel so special.' I said sweetly.

'Hey, you deserve it. And I think everybody else would agree on that.' Emmett replied, winking at me fast so Storm wouldn't see.

It won't be long now until Storm will ask questions about my appearance. And my voice, of course. It's changed a little since I became a vampire. I was really tempted to find Edward and ask him what Storm is thinking right about now. But I couldn't betray his privacy, he was my best friend. I need to stop worrying and enjoy this while it lasts.

'How long are you here for?' I asked Storm hopefully.

'As long as you want.' he smiled back.

'Yay!' I hugged him. His hugs hadn't changed a bit.

'Ouch Skye, easy.' Storm choked. Ah crap I forgot.

'Oh crap, sorry.' I apologized, hoping he wouldn't get suspicious at my sudden strength.

'Has Emmett been making you lift weights or something? Geeze you've gotten strong.'

'No... not yet anyway. I'm watching you, Emmett.' I narrowed my eyes at him jokingly, trying to lift Storms suspicious mood a little.

'How much did it cost to get you down here, Storm?' I asked quickly.

'That's for me to know.' Emmett replied.

'So _you_ paid for him to be flown down here?' I asked. Emmett nodded twice, still grinning at me.

I knew money wasn't really a problem in the Cullen family. Since they didn't need it to buy food and everything, they were very wealthy. Plus Carlisle's a very good doctor, so he gets pretty good pay.

'That's right. It's not a problem,' Emmett said, 'but it took me forever to get Storm to agree to it.'

'That's my Storm.' I smiled.

('.')

When it reached 5:30pm, I was still at Emmett's place. Storm was outside with Edward and I wanted to talk to Emmett.

'Hey Emmett?' I asked when we were sitting in his room.

'Yeah?'

'I love that you've brought Storm over here. It's the best surprise I could ask for. But don't you think he'll get a little suspicious? He's already noticed how different I look. I don't know what to tell him when he asks about my tan again.'

Emmett turned to look at me. It looked like he was waiting for me to bring this up.

'I know, love, I know. He might get a little suspicious about how different we are. But I don't think he'll actually work out why we're so different from everybody else. And he's your best friend; I don't think he's going to judge you any time soon.'

'That's true. But what if he does find out? What would happen then?'

'I doubt he will find out, Skye. Don't worry about it. As long as we try to act human I don't think it'll be a problem.'

'Don't you think he'll notice we don't eat? Don't you think he'll notice you guys don't have any beds in this place?'

'I'm still working on that one. He's staying in our spare room at the moment, which _does_ have a bed. And so far he hasn't been in anybody else's bedrooms.'

'I know you've got it all worked out. But I can't help but worry. I do love you, and I love that you flew him over here just to see me. But still... I can't help but worry.'

Emmett walked over to me and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on my forehead.

'It's okay love, you're allowed to worry. But what's the worst that could happen?'

'I might have to end up eating human food just to keep Storm happy.' I cringed. Emmett laughed.

'Well maybe. Is it worth having him over here?'

'Definitely.'

'Good. Now, we're not just gonna sit here for the whole night and do nothing are we?'

'What do you suggest?'

'I dunno, what do _you_ want to do?'

'I want to go out with you and Storm. Maybe a movie?'

'Sure thing. I'll talk to Storm.'

'Yay! I'll go home and get changed, I don't want to go to a movie looking like this.'

'Honey you look fine.'

'Nawh thanks Emmett. But I'm getting changed anyway.' I poked my tongue out at him and jumped out the window.

It took me about twelve seconds to run home and jump in _my_ window. There was no point trying to use the door because Georgia and Gary were at work again. On a Sunday. Geeze.

I opened my wardrobe and looked at all my clothes. There wasn't much there. I sighed. I needed new clothes.

It was going to be fairly cold tonight as usual, so I would have to go with some warm clothes. I would be able to go outside wearing just a bathing suit, but again, I didn't want Storm to get suspicious.

I pulled out a pair of tight black jeans Alice had bought me a few weeks ago. I hadn't gotten a chance to wear it.

I couldn't decide which top to wear. I had a grey cardigan and a green sweater, but I couldn't decide which one. I wish I had Alice here to help me decide. Sighing again, I took off my previous clothes and shoved them in my wardrobe.

Damn Alice, she actually made me care about what I wear. If this was a few months ago, I would have just chosen any random top. But now I actually cared what I wore out. I guess I'll just have to close my eyes and pick one at random.

'Need any help there?'

Emmett was standing at my door. For once he didn't use the window. He had a sly grin on his face. Oh god.

'Emmett, I'm getting dressed!' I laughed. He raised an eyebrow.

'So?'

He walked towards me and put his arms around my neck from behind.

'Don't you know the meaning of the word "privacy"?' I asked.

'No.' he replied smugly and placed a kiss upon my neck. This always made me melt on the spot. Restrain yourself, Skye.

'Okay then. Since you're here you can help me decide which top to wear.' I held up the grey cardigan and the sweater.

'You'd look great if you wore a garbage bag.' he said absent-mindedly, looking at me.

'This isn't helping.' I smiled, then pouted.

'Okay... I like the green one. Goes well with your eyes.' he smiled. I blushed again.

'Alright, green it is.'

**I know not much happened. But it took me forever to work out what was going to happen in this chapter. I swear the next one will be more interesting. Review? **


	4. No Christmas?

**Howdy all! I'M SO EXCITED! I'M SEEING THE TWILIGHT MOVIE IN FOUR AND A HALF HOURS! I know all you people in America have already seen it but this is Australia, and I'm excited as HELL. It better be good. :]  
And I only have one more day of school till I'm free for 6 weeks! This time next month I'll be in South Korea. That's really creepy.  
Anyways, thanks to **Jezabella Morganson, Rock'xanne, All The Pretty Horses **and **bloodsucker13 **for your supportive reviews.  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

Storm, Emmett and I were in Emmett's red jeep by 6:00, heading for Port Angeles. Emmett and Storm were sitting up front, while I was lying down in the back seat.

Storm and Emmett were chatting happily to each other, as if they'd been mates for years. It was so nice to see my best friend and my boyfriend getting along like this. I was a really lucky person, to be surrounded by such awesome people.

Although I was really happy, I was still worrying about Storm. What if he found out what we are? What I've become? I know the whole vampire thing sounds pretty bizarre to anybody, and no one would believe it, but Storm is different. To him, seeing is believing. And he's seen it all right. It's only a matter of time until he works out we're not quite human. He's a pretty smart guy.

I was also worried because Emmett was driving at 120 kilometres an hour. Storm hadn't noticed yet because Emmett drives so smoothly, but soon he'll realize that the trees and shrubs are flying past us in a blur of green. He'll realize that we are definitely driving over the speed limit.

I should really stop worrying and enjoy this while it lasts. I mean, it was Storm for Christ sake! Emmett had flown Storm all the way over here just to see me! I should be jumping up and down with joy, not frowning and worrying.

I sat up in my seat and looked out the window. How could Storm have not noticed how fast we're going yet?

'That girl is a maniac!' I tuned in to their conversation.

'Talking about me are we?' I smiled.

'No not this time,' Storm replied, 'we're just talking about Joyce Park. You know that chick from Adelaide?'

Of course I know Joyce Park. How could I ever forget her?

When I lived in Adelaide, the school I attended wasn't what you'd call, friendly. But it was just _my_ school that had all the mean girls in it. All the other high schools were sweet as cherry pie. The only reason I didn't exchange schools was because of Storm.

Joyce Park was known as the rich, gorgeous girl who had boys running after her. She was also known for picking on me. I don't know what I did, but there was something about me that Joyce didn't like. So she never left me alone, ever.

'Yeah I remember her.' I replied.

Two years ago when school started after the summer holidays, Joyce had spread rumours about me. Bad rumours. I won't go into detail.

I was so angry, and I decided to do something about it. On the afternoon of the first day, I approached Joyce and punched her in the face. I got suspended for a week. But it was worth it, it felt damn good.

'I was just telling Emmett about that time when she "accidentally" tripped you at an assembly because you had the same shirt as her.'

I laughed. I forgot how pathetic that chick was.

'Haha I remember that.'

'Dyou remember when you punched her in the face?'

Emmett immediately burst out in laughter.

'You punched her in the face?!' he laughed.

'Sure did. It felt good, dammit.' I hissed.

'You probably decapitated her face.' Emmett chuckled.

'Well, she did have a black eye for a few weeks.' Storm added.

'So you had to put up with this chick every day at school?' Emmett asked.

'Yeah, and all her wannabe friends. But as long as I had Storm, I wasn't going anywhere.'

I saw Storm smile and his cheeks went red again. I think he _was_ blushing this time.

'Why did they pick on you so much? Just makes _me_ want to punch them in the face.' Emmett said angrily.

'By all means, go ahead.' I said.

We arrived in Port Angeles in a little over half an hour. I noticed Emmett slow down a little as to not make Storm suspicious.

We walked into the movie theatre to see a bunch of Christmas decorations hanging from the roof, sitting on chairs, even the workers were wearing Santa's hats.

I forgot it was December!

'Wow I completely forgot about Christmas!' I said cheerfully.

'That doesn't sound like you, Skye. You usually lose sleep because of Christmas.' Storm said.

'I know, but a lot has been going on lately. I lost track of time.'

'What movie should we see?' Emmett cut in.

'I dunno... any comedies?' I asked.

'I'll go check.' Storm suggested. He walked away over to the service desk.

'I can't believe its Christmas time already,' I said, 'it'll be my first Christmas with you.'

Emmett raised an eyebrow. He gave me a funny look.

'What?' I shrugged, 'are you a Muslim or something?'

'No,' Emmett scratched his head, 'it's not that. Skye, vampires don't celebrate Christmas.'

'What?!'

What did he mean, vampires don't celebrate Christmas?! Why don't they? Christmas is a magical time with snow and stars and lights. And vampires just ignore all that? That's crazy!

Before I could say anything more, Storm came back with a list of movies.

'There are three different comedies. Which one should we see?' he asked, looking up at us.

'Oh umm... just pick a random one.' I suggested.

'Okay. Let's go get tickets.'

I really wanted to talk to Emmett about the whole Christmas ordeal. But I couldn't because Storm was standing right next to me. It was really frustrating really.

No Skye, don't. Just forget about everything and enjoy the evening. I'll talk to Emmett tonight after the movie.

('.')

The movie we saw went for an hour and a half, including all the boring ads and previews. It took us only fifteen minutes to drive home; I noticed the speedometer read 140. I think Emmett wanted to get home.

Apart from the Christmas thing, I had a really nice time with Storm. After three months he was still the same old Storm, just with facial hair. He made the same jokes and laughed the same way. We both reminisced on our memories at school, and our random conversations. It was great to have my best friend back. I don't know how I'm going to live when he goes back to Australia.

We got home at 9:30, and Storm was ready to sleep. I didn't blame him; he's had a pretty bizarre week so far. What was he going to do when I go to school this week? I couldn't just skip it, I had an exam. But it was the last week till the Christmas holidays, so I guess it'll be okay.

'I'm off to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow.' Storm smiled, hugged me, and walked upstairs towards his room.

'No wonder you didn't exchange schools, love. That guy is legendary.' Emmett said.

'I know, he's the bestest friend I could ask for. And that was the best surprise I've ever had. Thank you so much, Emmett.' I gave him a hug around his neck.

'Anything for you.' he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

'But...' I started.

'Here we go.' Emmett rolled his eyes.

'What's all this business about not celebrating Christmas?'

'Vampires don't celebrate Christmas. That's it.' Emmett concluded.

'But... why? Why don't we celebrate Christmas?' I asked.

Emmett thought for a moment.

'Well... I don't know. In general we don't usually have a Christmas.'

'In general?'

'Well there are some vampires who get into the season.'

'Then why can't we be "some vampires"? When was the last time _you_ had a Christmas?'

'I don't really remember. It's been a while. I'll admit I reacted like you when I found out that vampires don't celebrate Christmas.'

'Then why didn't you do something about it? We could easily have a Christmas this year, nobody's stopping us.'

'Except Ed.' Emmett scratched his head.

'Edward? What's he got against Christmas?'

Damn him... damn him to hell!

'Well... Edward thinks that when somebody becomes a vampire... they lose their soul.' he hesitated.

Oh god. He thinks we have no soul? That's crazy.

'Lose their soul? That's crazy we still have our souls!'

'I know, I think it's crazy too.'

'What's having no soul got to do with Christmas?' I asked quizzically.

'Come on, you know the religious side of Christmas. Christians celebrate Jesus' birth. Edward is just a little touchy on the subject.'

'Well he's going to have to get used to it. I'm not _not_ celebrating Christmas!'

Emmett thought for a little bit. Then said,

'Okay, I'll let you Christmas this place up.' he grinned.

'Yay! You rock Emmett.'

'I know, I know.'

'You won't regret this. I'll get you such an awesome present that you'll never want to leave me!'

'I'd never leave you, Skye.'

'Well... it doesn't hurt to make sure, eh?' I nudged him.

'Stop talking about me leaving you or I'll... I won't give you piggy backs anymore!' he threatened me.

'Nooo!! I'll be good, I'll be good.'

**Review?**


	5. My Best Friend

**Quick update. :] I'm in a good mood and I have nothing to do, because school is officially OVER! Yes! I'm a year ten now.  
Anyway, thanks to **bloodsucker13, distinctlyforbidden **and** Jezabella Morganson** for reviewing.  
I saw Twilight yesterday, and really liked it. It missed a few bits and Emmett didn't have many lines, but I still liked it. Okay... here's the next chapter!**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**Storm's POV**_

I've always loved my friend Skye. Not in that way... in a friendly way. I first met her in kindergarten when we were four. She fell off the slippery dip and I rushed over to help her. She was the girl who didn't have any friends.

Ever since then we've been pretty much inseparable. At school, during weekends and holidays, birthdays. We did everything together. She was the only person I could talk to about anything. I never tell people many things... not even my father. But I trusted Skye more than anybody else, and she trusted me.

We would always laugh at the most inappropriate things. Once when we were both fourteen, we were riding a bus to the shopping mall, and the bus pulled up at the traffic lights next to a small car. The car's indicator was broken and it was flashing unusually fast. So fast you couldn't keep count with the flashes. So of course, Skye and I burst into fits of laughter without caring if people were looking at us. Which they were. We still laugh at that memory today.

But just a few months ago, Skye announced that she was moving. Not just moving... she was immigrating. To America.

I hid most of my disappointment from Skye. I knew she was really excited about going, and I didn't want her to worry. I wanted her to know that I was happy for her. But inside, I was pretty much torn apart. Who would I have to talk to at school now? Was I just going to walk around alone at school for the rest of the year?

I decided to cherish my time with Skye as much as possible before she moved. I'd enjoy every single bit of it, and make sure I didn't forget anything. Not one thing about my cute little Skye.

But before I even knew it was coming, I was saying goodbye to Skye at the airport. When I watched the plane take off, it hit me that she was really gone. I'd lost my best friend. For that whole week I was nothing but a depressed robot. I only answered "Yes" and "Okay" when people spoke to me. I barely used expression in my tone. Like I said, robot.

Soon after that, though, I snapped out of it. Skye wouldn't have wanted me to be this depressed! She wouldn't have wanted me to turn into a depressed, robotic person with no enthusiasm or expression. She would have wanted me to smile and get on with life, knowing that I'll see her again some day.

I talk to her almost every day on IM now. Thank goodness for technology, if computers didn't exist I'd probably die of loneliness.

After a few weeks of Skye's absence, I noticed she was talking a lot about this Emmett character. She said she beat him at an arm wrestle. I was happy that she had made friends in Forks, the place where she moved.

I could tell that Skye had grown a soft spot for Emmett, because she talked about him almost constantly. And one day, I actually talked to Emmett on IM. He was on Skye's laptop.

He was a really nice guy. He talked about Skye a lot, and he was polite when talking to me. He actually went on webcam and I almost gasped when I saw the size of him. I mean seriously, how the hell did Skye beat that guy at an arm wrestle? It looked like he could rip phone books apart.

I couldn't help but notice that Emmett Cullen was well... beautiful. I know... its odd describing a male as beautiful. But there just isn't any other word to describe it. His face was perfect. But he was as white as snow and his eyes had funny purple rings under them, like he'd lost sleep.

I was happy that Skye had found a guy who was like this. I was worried that she'd come across somebody who would just use her and break her heart. But this guy looked like the exact opposite.

After that day, I was talking to Emmett a lot on my computer. I got to know him a lot better, and he seemed like a really decent guy. Before I knew it he announced that Skye and him were a couple. I took this by surprise; Skye didn't seem like the dating type. But then again, Skye is so unpredictable. I was glad that she had found somebody, and that it was Emmett. If I could have chosen who she would be with, it would probably be Emmett. He seemed exactly like Skye; humorous, loud, witty... always making jokes.

Three months had passed, and apparently Emmett and Skye were still going strong. Nothing unusual had happened... everything was pretty much normal according to them.

On a Saturday night, Emmett came online and talked to me. He said that he wanted to surprise Skye with something, something special. Because she deserves it. He said that Skye was the best thing that had ever happened to him. I grew sort of jealous of Emmett. Not because he and Skye were a couple... it was because he had Skye with him. I was happy that he wasn't taking it for granted.

He told me that he wanted _me_ to be the surprise for Skye. He wanted me to fly over to Forks in Washington and surprise Skye.

I was ecstatic when Emmett told me this. He even offered to pay for the flight and everything. It took me half an hour to actually give in to his generous offer. I couldn't believe it! I was seeing Skye again!

Before I knew where I was, I was on the plane heading for Port Angeles. I was so excited that I didn't sleep at all on the way there. I felt wide awake the whole time; I was just itching to see Skye.

Emmett and his brother were at the airport as soon as I got off the plane. His brother Edward was also very pale, and unexplainably beautiful. He was a little lankier than Emmett, but I still felt very self-conscious standing next to him. I felt so... average. Don't even get me started about the way they walked.

They were so friendly and smiley... it felt like I'd been friends with them for a long time. We were so different, yet so very alike. We talked non-stop until we arrived at their house; which was also awesome-looking. It was so big. There was something different about them... about their place. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. Edward talked a little old-fashioned, and so did their father Carlisle. They were such gentleman... I felt very average. Again.

Emmett introduced me to the rest of the family. He said they were all adopted when they were thirteen. There was Jasper, who had blonde hair. He seemed to go kind of stiff when he saw me. I shook it off, it was probably about an unrelated matter. Jasper's girlfriend was Alice. She was stunningly beautiful... it was hard to keep my eyes off her. Her hair was short, black and spiky. Edward introduced me to his girlfriend, Isabella. Or Bella. Again, she was beautiful as well. Her hair was chocolate brown, and she was smiling a lot. Probably because Edward was looking at her.

The foster parents were Carlisle, as I said before, and Esme. They were both really nice and welcoming to me. I felt really comfortable in their house.

But the one thing I didn't get was, why was everybody so damn pale? I mean... I know there wasn't much sun in Forks. But I don't think people can get _that_ pale. It was odd.

I asked Emmett when I'd get to see Skye. He told me she'd be coming at noon the next day. I couldn't wait that long, it was torture! But somehow I managed to live through those long, long hours.

My room they'd made up for me was amazing. The bed was huge, and there were a lot of oil paintings of Italian men on the wall. I wondered who they were?

It didn't take me very long to fall asleep. The bed was really comfy, and I loved the sound of rain. Forks rained... a lot.

I woke up at ten in the morning. This was odd for me, because I'm usually a morning person. I wake up at eight at the latest. I suppose the flight exhausted me or something. Well, I didn't sleep at all on the plane. That must be why.

When I was dressed, Alice gave me a tour of their house. It was really big; there were so many rooms. But she didn't show me any of the bedrooms for some reason. Maybe these people were sort of private and reserved. Didn't seem like it.

When it reached noon I was standing in the backyard with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle, looking at the river, thinking. I wondered if Skye had changed much. If not her personality, then what about her looks? A haircut maybe?

'Where's my surprise?' a voice said a few feet behind me.

I could recognize that voice anywhere. Although it was a little different... more graceful and symphonic. Trying to hide my utter excitement, I turned my head towards my bestest buddy.

It took a lot of strength to keep myself from screaming aloud. She was so... _pale_. Just like everybody else in this house. She even had the purple rings underneath her eyes, and her hair was darker somehow. Nevertheless, I forced a crooked smile upon my face. She screamed out my name and came running towards me, arms outstretched. It was great to see her face again. Even if it was a little different. I stretched my arms out too, and she slammed into me for a hug. Was it just me or did that sort of hurt?

After our hug, I looked at Skye more closely. She had changed all right. Her face was somehow even more beautiful than what it was when she left. And how did she get so pale? I thought she was tanned? Tans don't just... disappear like that.

I had a feeling something odd was going on. Something odd had happened to Skye. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something had definitely happened. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing... but it certainly was different. Somehow I get the feeling that Skye and the Cullens aren't quite... real. Well they're real but just not... well... I can't explain it.

But I know something's up. And I'm going to find out.

**Do you like Storm's point of view?**


	6. Rainy Shopping

**Another chapter done. :]  
I'm trying to update nice and quick, because in less than a month I'll be overseas and I won't be able to update for 2 weeks! Plus, I just love to write about Skye and Emmett. Today I saw a car at the mall and its number plate said "SKYE" and I was like 'Oh my god!' Hahaha.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And I hope I get to thirty reviews after this chapter. :]  
PS - Sorry about the whole mentioning Rosalie thing :P I completely forgot that she wasn't in this story. What a great writer I am, everybody else knows my story better than I do. But, it's all edited now. Sorry about that.**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

My Geography exam on Monday came and went pretty quickly. Thanks to Edward I didn't have any major troubles with it. I suppose all his annoying questions paid off, eh? I finished the exam an hour early, too. I'd have to buy Ed a pretty good Christmas present.

I only had to come to school for my exam, so I had the whole afternoon to myself. I decided to take a trip to Port Angeles, and shop for Christmas stuff. Including decorations and presents. I hadn't spent any pocket money for the past three months, so I had plenty of money to spend on my friends. My only human friend at school, Michelle Hathaway, asked if I wanted her to keep me company. It was very nice of her, but I turned it down. I'd barely had any time to myself lately. Not that Michelle wasn't a great person.

When the exam finished at 12:30pm, I said bye to Michelle and got into my car. Well, Georgia's car. This car already held an awesome memory. It was when I first met Emmett, and we had an arm wrestle on the hood of the car. I beat him and I'd made a dent in the car accidentally. I ended up fixing it myself. That was when I first started to transform into a vampire. And when I first started to fall in love with Emmett. Little cutie.

I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed straight for Port Angeles. No point stopping anywhere. I hadn't told Emmett where I was going, but I'm sure I'd get back before he noticed I was gone. I could look after myself. Not that Port Angeles was really dangerous. The only person who could find trouble there would be Bella. Well... when she was human anyway. Not so much now. Apparently fifty years ago she was walking along a road in Port Angeles and she managed to come across a group of guys who were up to no good. Luckily Ed had saved her. Geeze, there was so much I'd missed out on. I wasn't even born then.

It started raining when I reached the halfway mark. As usual, the rain was heavy as so I had to turn the windscreen wipers to full speed. But it still didn't work very well. Lucky I'm a vampire with great vision eh?

I reached Port Angeles after fifteen minutes. Since riding in a car with Emmett I'd started to drive fast. Really fast. Still, I wasn't as fast as Jasper. He was a freaking maniac when it came to driving fast. I'll make sure Storm doesn't get in a car with him.

Port Angeles only had one mall, and it wasn't that big. But it had all the shops I needed to go shopping. Before I met Alice I wouldn't have bothered driving over here to shop. But like I said, she's rubbed off on me.

I parked in the parking lot, which didn't have any cover so I got drenched when I made my way inside. But I didn't mind, rain was fun. Sometimes when it was raining I'd just run outside and act like a complete idiot. It's just what I do.

My shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor when I walked inside. Then again so did everybody else's. There wasn't many other people there, but I liked it like that. I hated it in Adelaide when I went shopping and I couldn't even move. It was like that all the time, especially during Christmas.

I made my way to a department store, which was filled with Christmassy things. Tinsel, trees, stars, candy canes, gingerbread, baubles.... I was in heaven. I love Christmas! I think I was the only vampire to ever be in a store filled with Christmas decorations. But then again, I was the only vampire ever to blush too. I don't think I was a normal vampire.

I bought lots of things. Including the tinsel, Christmas tree and candy canes. I also bought Christmas stockings for all the Cullen's. They probably wouldn't agree to it, but that didn't stop me. Edward would probably decapitate my head. Oh well, I'm stronger than him. I'll live.

I also found small presents for everybody. I bought something for Georgia and Gary. It was a medium-sized box of chocolates and lollies and all that sort of stuff. I knew they both loved sweet things. And I couldn't buy that sort of thing for anybody else, so I guess I would have to buy the food for Georgia and Gary.

I went straight to a clothes store for Alice's present. I bought Alice a pretty top which was black with white lace around the bottom.

I got Edward and Bella a book each, because I knew they loved to read. Carlisle and Esme will be receiving a classical music CD; I know they like classical stuff.

But I was stumped as to what to get Emmett! You'd think his present would be the easiest to get... but it wasn't. I found it really difficult. I wanted to get him something meaningful, like what he gave me for my eighteenth birthday.

Like I mentioned before, Emmett had bought me a silver necklace with a heart pendant. The heart had the word _Forever... _engraved upon it. I hadn't taken it off since he put it on me. That's how much it meant to me.

And that's the sort of thing I want to get Emmett. But what? My mind went into a complete mental blank. Damn, why did it have to be so hard? Did Emmett find it this hard to find _me_ a present?

I've heard people say in the past that the best presents are hand made. But I can't really make things without ruining them in the process. I remember trying to make a cushion for my previous foster-mum, Lola. But I totally ruined it when I attempted to use the sewing machine. I didn't want to start to make something for Emmett, then screw it up, and then not have anything for him for Christmas. That would be depressing.

Then something hit me as I walked past a picture store. I saw paintings in the shop window, which were framed beautifully.

I could paint Emmett a picture! I happen to be a really good painter; I'd gotten full marks for anything in art class when I lived Adelaide. So why couldn't I paint something for Emmett for Christmas? Ha, best idea ever Skye. I hoped this place had an art/craft store.

I walked into the picture store and asked the clerk if there was an art/craft store in this mall. She smiled and told me there was one upstairs. I thanked her and took the escalators upstairs to find the store. I found it straight away, because it was painted bright purple.

I went into the store and bought paint supplies and paper. It was pretty cheap too, believe it or not. Good old Christmas sales.

When I finished my shopping I had my hands full of bags. I put the small bags into the large bags to make it a little easier.

It wasn't raining anymore when I walked outside. But it looked like it wouldn't be long until it started again. I sighed happily and walked toward the parking lot.

As I walked, I came past a group of three guys leaning against a wall. They looked about my age, a few years older. They were all wearing black. They looked kinda emo. As soon as I walked past them one of the guys grabbed my handbag from my grasp.

His friends immediately started laughing idiotically, and the guy holding my handbag was smiling smugly. What a pussy. He has no idea who he's messing with.

'I suggest you give that back.' I said coolly.

They all laughed at me again, looking at me like I was a piece of meat. The guy who had taken my handbag was in the middle of the two, and his hair was overly spiky and sort of green. He looked me up and down.

'What you gonna do, punch me?' he laughed.

WHAM!

My fist immediately collided with his jaw. My handbag flew out his hand and I caught it in the air. The guy collapsed to the wet ground. His cronies looked horrified.

'Something like that.' I answered his question late. I took a closer look at him. His nose was red.

I looked up at the other two guys. They looked at me with fear when I lifted my head.

'You might wanna put some ice on that. He'll be knocked out for several hours.' I said simply. The two guys stayed silent and I walked away. Right on queue, it started raining again.

'Man that chick was _freaky_.' one of the guys said when I left.

'She was pretty damn hot though.' the other guy answered. I ignored them.

I got to Georgia's car. Before I could get the keys out I heard somebody call my name a few feet away. I knew that voice, it was Emmett. I looked in front of me, and he was standing in the middle of the parking lot looking relieved.

'Oh, hey Emmett.' I said casually.

He ran toward me quickly, almost colliding with me.

'Where have you _been_?' he asked worriedly.

'Shopping, mother.' I replied, smiling. He didn't smile back.

'I didn't know where you were. I thought your exam finished at 12:30. I got worried.' he said in his sweet, caring voice. I felt myself blushing.

'What's the time now?' I asked.

'Three.'

Wow... time really flies.

'Why didn't you call me then?' I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled a phone from his pocket. Yep, it was mine. Typical me.

'Ah.' I said.

By this time we were both soaking wet from the rain. Droplets of water were dripping off of Emmett's hair onto his face. Damn... he was so _cute_. Sometimes it just drove me insane!

'Let's get in the car, shall we? We're getting soaked out here.' Emmett suggested.

'I don't mind getting soaked.' I said, not taking my eyes off his beautiful face. I opened the door of the car and threw my bags into it, then closed the door again.

'In fact, I love standing in the rain.' I smiled. He smiled back.

I shook my head quickly, spraying yet more water on Emmett's face. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

'You're hair is gorgeous even when it's drenched.' he said, stroking my face. If I was blushing before, it was probably nothing compared to what I looked like now.

'You're hair doesn't look too bad yourself.' I teased.

I just noticed... he was wearing a white shirt. Therefore it had gone completely see-through from the rain.

Ah, I love rain.

Oh damn... I was wearing white too. I'll never get used to the fact that it rained so much. I should know by now not to wear white!

Emmett was staring at me. I guessed he had noticed about the white too. However he didn't mention it. Yet.

'Who were those guys you were with before?' he asked curiously.

'You didn't hear?' I asked.

'The rain is pretty noisy at times.'

'Ah,' I said, 'well... are they still there?'

Emmett looked past my shoulder.

'Yeah they're still there.'

'See the guy lying on the ground?'

'...What did you do?' he asked suspiciously.

'He swiped my handbag.' I shrugged.

'So you knocked him out as a result?' he asked.

'Is that a problem?' I put my hands on my hips.

'That's my Skye.' Emmett grinned, and leaned in to kiss me. No matter how many times we've kissed, I still haven't gotten used to the feel of his lips on mine. It felt even better in the rain.

'Silly Skye. You know you shouldn't wear white in the rain.' he whispered. I giggled.

'I could say the same to you, mister.' I said, putting my hands on his broad chest.

He looked down. He seemed surprised at the fact he was wearing white.

'I stand corrected.' he smiled.

I shook my head again. Just to annoy him. I don't think it worked. He shook his head too, but since I was such a long way down the water didn't reach me.

'Dammit.' he muttered, smirking.

'Ha ha.' I poked my tongue out at him.

He kissed me for a second time, and we both got into the car. I made sure my shopping was out of sight.

'Didn't you take your car?' I asked.

'Nah I ran. Taking a car takes too much time.'

'True.'

I started the car and took off down the road.

'Mind if I get rid of this damn shirt? It's annoying me.' Emmett asked.

'What do _you_ think love?'

'... I dunno.'

I rolled my eyes. He was so clueless. It was cute.

'Knock your socks off.'


	7. Jacob

**Ahoyhoy. Got another chapter lined up for ya. :]  
I loved the reviews I got from the previous chapter. I found it hilarious Skye almost got mugged, yet people only commented on Emmett's white shirt. You know, Skye almost got robbed by some stranger... BUT EMMETT WAS WEARING A WHITE SHIRT IN THE RAIN!  
Understandable. I love you guys. :P  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

I made sure, reluctantly, that Emmett put his shirt back on before we got out the car at his house. It would probably seem a little odd; Emmett and I getting out my car completely drenched with me wearing a see-through top and Emmett not wearing a top at all. It would be just a little suss. You know... just a little. It almost killed me though, when I told Emmett to put his shirt back on. I think he noticed too because he smirked at me and winked.

'Oh good you found her.' Storm said when we got inside the warm house.

'Yeah... I went shopping in Port Angeles. I didn't think you'd notice.' I replied.

'What did you buy?' Alice said eagerly. As soon as she ever heard the word 'shopping' she'd immediately turn her attention towards the speaker.

'I went shopping for Christmas stuff.' I smiled.

Alice's face brightened at the sound of the word 'Christmas'. Though she couldn't say anything because Storm was in the room.

Right on queue, Ed appeared at the door of the living room and asked Storm to help him with something. Edward, you legend.

'Didn't Emmett tell you we don't celebrate Christmas?' Alice asked curiously.

'Yeah he told me. But that won't stop me,' I said, 'I'm not suddenly giving up my favourite holiday.'

'I told her she could Christmas the place up a little.' Emmett added. Alice smiled cheerfully.

'Yay! Christmas!' she said happily, 'what'd you buy?'

'Just some decorations. And maybe a present or two...' I hinted.

'Oh presents! What'd you get?' Alice asked.

'Like you need to ask me, Alice. You can easily find out for yourself.' I replied.

'I don't use my ability to ruin surprises... much.'

'I doubt you'd be able to keep it from Ed for very long.' Emmett said.

'I'll try my hardest not to think about it when I'm near him.' I answered thoughtfully. I hadn't even thought of that.

'It's harder than it looks,' Alice said, 'counting in a different language in your head helps. But then Edward would know you're trying to keep something from him. Maybe get a song in your head, which might work.'

I laughed, amused. 'Okay Alice, I'll try them.'

'Get a really annoying song in your head... like Mockingbird or something.' Emmett suggested.

'I would... but I don't know that classic.' I laughed softly.

'Can I ask why you two are completely drenched?'

Jasper had appeared in the living room door. Expect him to ask that. Emmett and I laughed.

'It was raining.' Emmett replied simply.

'And you stood in the rain?' Jasper questioned.

'I like rain.' I answered, pouting.

'Or maybe you like Emmett's chest.' Alice said cheekily.

'Or maybe Emmett likes _your_ chest.' Jasper added.

This made me blush ferociously. Dammit, why'd the Cullen's have to know everything?

'Or maybe I just like the rain.' I said.

'Or maybe you like Emmett's abs.' Alice cut in.

'Would you stop that?!' I said, my cheeks growing even redder.

'You love me,' Alice grinned stupidly, 'come on Jasper, let's leave these two love-struck teenagers alone.'

I rolled my eyes and within half a second Alice and Jasper had disappeared.

'How do you live with those two?' I asked humorously.

'Decades of practise.' Emmett grinned.

'I hardly think that's enough.' I joked.

'You're cheeks are as red as ever.' Emmett smirked, stroking my face once with his left hand.

'Can you blame me?' I asked breathlessly.

'No I guess not.'

We stayed silent for a little while. I noticed Emmett had stopped breathing. Then again, so did I.

'Well... _do_ you like my abs?' he asked suddenly, a smug look planted upon his face.

'No,' I answered, 'I _love_ them.'

('.')

That night I had made sure my window was locked. Not that it would stop Emmett from coming in, but it'd give him the idea that I didn't want him to come in. I was planning to start my painting for him and I didn't want him barging in on me. It's meant to be a surprise.

I decided to paint a portrait of just us two, arm in arm. I wasn't sure where to start, though. Starting a painting is always the hardest part. Nevertheless, I did start it after half an hour of planning. I painted very, _very_ carefully and made sure I knew exactly what I was doing before I placed the brush on the paper. Just one mistake could ruin a whole painting. I'd learned that from experience.

When it reached 1am I'd finished the outline of us two. Emmett had his arm around my left shoulder, holding me close to him. My left hand was resting on his chest, and my head on his shoulder. I'd start painting the details tomorrow night.

I packed up my paints and put them carefully in my cupboard with the painting. I made sure it was out of site so nobody could move it.

I got out my laptop then, and went onto Instant Messenger. Emmett and Storm were online. I guess Storm couldn't, or wouldn't sleep. I hope it wasn't anything to do with me.

**Why's your window locked? **

Emmett messaged me almost as soon as I got online. I answered,

_That's for me to know and you to find out._

**Is it a good thing?**

_Course it is. You don't think I'd lock you out because I don't want to see you, do you?_

**Nah, I was just curious. **

_Hey I was thinking... what's Storm going to do when we're at school today?_

**I'm not going, I'm skipping the last week. I'll keep Storm company.**

_Oh really? You sure about that? _

**Yeah it's cool. Storm is a pretty awesome guy.**

_Yeah, he is._

I guess I was spending the day at school with Michelle.

Storm messaged me a few minutes after Emmett.

Why are you up so late?

_I could ask you the same thing, mister._

Can't sleep. For some reason the paintings in my room are making me uncomfortable

Paintings? Did he mean the paintings of the Volturi? I asked Storm,

_Are those the paintings of the Italian men?_

Sure is.

No wonder Storm doesn't like those paintings. I'm sure anybody who didn't know who they were would still be scared. Emmett told me about the Volturi a while back, how they were like vampire royalty. They lived in Italy, and Carlisle had been a part of their coven once. That was all the detail he gave me.

For the rest of the night I was on my laptop. After about fifteen minutes Storm left to go to bed. I talked to Emmett pretty much the whole night.

It wasn't raining, for once, when I got to school at 8:30. Michelle was standing by the cafeteria as usual, waiting for me.

'Morning Skye.' she said happily.

'Hi Michelle. Had a good night?' I asked.

'Not really. I'm stressing about the exam yesterday. I hope I didn't fail.'

'You're smarter than me, Michelle. I'm sure you didn't fail.' I comforted her.

The whole day at school was pretty uneventful. Our Geography teacher told us that we won't be getting our exam results for at least a week, which didn't make Michelle feel much better. The end of term dance was coming up, and several boys asked Michelle if she wanted to go with them. I thought it was really cute; every boy was blushing when he asked. Michelle had turned down every guy who asked her at lunchtime, saying that she wasn't going.

'Oh come on Michelle, you should go! It'll be an excuse to buy a new dress.'

'But none of the guys here really appeal to me.' Michelle shrugged.

'Maybe... but they are really sweet.'

'I'll admit that... but it doesn't really feel right for me. I'll know when the right person comes along.'

I think Michelle was really dedicated to finding Mr. Right. She wasn't interested in kissing a few frogs before she found her prince.

When school ended I found Emmett, Bella and Edward waiting for me in the parking lot next to Georgia's car. Michelle was still with me, talking away. We both noticed another boy standing next to Edward. He was really tall and his hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. He was talking animatedly to Bella.

'Hey Skye, Michelle.' Emmett smiled.

'Hey guys.' I said. Michelle stayed silent. She was really quiet around the Cullens. I didn't blame her actually.

'Who's this?' I asked, looking at the guy with the ponytail. He looked at me as soon as I said this. I suddenly smelt something really revolting... like a dog. I scrunched my nose up, the smell burning at my nostrils. I saw Emmett chuckle to himself quietly.

'Oh Skye, this is Jacob Black.' Bella introduced the tall guy.

I'd heard a lot about Jacob Black. Bella told me he was her best friend, and he had been there for her when Edward left her for that long amount of time. She also told me he was a werewolf. Gee, that's why he smelled so damn bad.

'Jacob, this is Skye Hansen. And our friend, Michelle Hathaway.' Bella said. I saw Michelle blush when she looked at Jacob.

'Nice to finally meet you.' I nodded at him. He didn't answer me.

He was looking at Michelle, and had a dazed expression upon his face. Was he okay? He looked like he had zoned out. But his eyes were sort of... twinkling you might say. He was staring at Michelle like she was a model or something. What was he doing?

'... Jacob?' Bella asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his quickly three times, snapping out of his trance.

'Nice to meet you guys too.' he replied. His voice was deep... but childlike. It sounded like he had a sense of humour. But he still didn't look away from Michelle. She was as red as I was the previous day, and it looked like she was almost smiling.

I looked at Bella. She seemed worried about something. She looked at Jacob, then at Michelle, then at Jacob again. Was there something I missed?

Emmett and Ed had the same expression as Bella. Worried, and curious. They were looking at Jacob and Michelle, who were still looking at each other.

'So Jacob... where you from?' I asked, breaking the intense silence.

He broke his gaze with Michelle and looked at me.

'La Push. I come down here occasionally to see Bells.' he explained.

'Ah.' was all I said.

After a few more minutes, I said goodbye to Michelle. When I gave her a hug she whispered in my ear,

'What just happened?'

'I dunno.' I replied.

'Skye... I think he's the one,' she said quickly, 'call me.'

I nodded and she left. Jacob was watching her walk away, his mouth slightly agape. When she was out of earshot, I started to talk.

'Okay... what did I miss?' I asked.

'Jacob... did you just...?' Bella asked. Jacob nodded weakly.

'I knew I shouldn't have taken you here.' she replied.

'Huh?' I said.

'Wait... so Jacob... and Michelle...?' Edward asked. Jacob nodded sheepishly.

'Hey! Can somebody please tell me what the hell just happened?' I asked exasperatedly.

Bella sighed, 'Sorry Skye.'

'You know Jake's a werewolf, right?' Emmett asked.

'Well yeah.'

'Did I mention anything about imprinting?'

'No...'

Okay I was majorly confused now. The supernatural world is so damn complicated!

'Well... you know the saying 'love at first sight'?' Bella cut in.

'Yeah... so you're saying Jacob just... fell in love with Michelle?' I asked bizarrely.

'Well... yes actually. But with werewolves it's a little more... strong I guess.' Bella struggled to explain it. I was still confused.

'Imprinting is when we werewolves set our eyes upon another human being, and bind our souls with them. It's sort of like, finding our other half I suppose. But it's stronger than that... a lot stronger. I never thought I'd ever imprint on somebody. It's been nearly fifty years.' Jacob explained, his mouth still open.

'Wait, wait, wait... so you're saying Michelle is your soul mate? When you haven't even spoken to her?'

This was too bizarre to be real.

'I know it sounds odd.' Jacob said.

'It doesn't just sound odd... it _is_ odd. Does this mean Michelle's gonna find out about everything? About our world?' I asked, almost fainting at the thought.

'Not necessarily. Only if Jacob chooses to act. Which, knowing him, he will.' Bella said.

'Oh _why_ did she have to walk away?' Jacob said desperately.

'Oh... and did I fail to mention how obsessed werewolves get when they imprint?' Bella said matter-of-factly.

'Oh god.'

**Bet you weren't expecting that, eh? Do you think it's too much? Should I take it out or keep it?**


	8. The Perfect Guy

**Hehe I think I've become addicted to updating. But I just love writing... a lot. :]  
Just one week till Christmas! Yaay!  
I saw the "SKYE" numberplate car again today. Small world. xD  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

I'd stopped breathing by the time I got home. Normally after school I'd go back to Emmett's place for the afternoon, but I wanted to call Michelle.

It was just so... sudden. Just this afternoon Michelle was talking about Mr. Right... and then suddenly Jacob Black appears out of nowhere and imprints upon her. Right before the dance. I don't know whether Jacob was going to do anything about it... if he did, it would expose all of us to Michelle. Somehow I don't think that would go down smoothly.

I was in sort of a daze when I walked in the door. Georgia and Gary were home early from work, surprisingly.

'Hiya Skye. Good day?' Georgia asked in the dining room, not looking up from the book she was reading.

'Yeah... I guess so.' I shrugged.

'I forgot to ask how the exam went yesterday.' she implied.

'Oh yeah... it was good. I finished it early. Thanks to Ed I think I passed.'

Georgia just smiled at me and continued reading.

I grabbed the home phone and went into my room. I didn't really want anybody to hear this conversation. Although everybody was probably listen at the Cullen house.

I almost screamed in shock when I got in my room. Emmett and Storm were sitting on my bed.

'Holy...' I stuttered, 'don't do that!'

'Sorry.' Storm grinned.

'We said bye like... five minutes ago. What is it?' I asked.

'We want to know how that phone call's gonna go.' Emmett said. I shook my head.

'No, no. This is a call between Michelle and me, nobody else. Come on guys, you don't want to hear us talking girl talk do you?' I sighed.

'Yes.' Storm replied goofily.

'Give her some privacy, guys. Privacy meaning confidentiality.' I explained. Emmett gave me a quizzical look.

'Just get out.' I laughed.

Storm and Emmett both got up... then I thought of something.

'How'd you two get in here?' I gave Emmett a piercing stare. He gave me an innocent look back.

'We climbed through the window. I tell you, Emmett's one awesome climber.' Storm replied. Yes... climber.

'I see,' I said, 'well... no time to waste. Out you go!' I pointed to the window.

'Why can't we go out the front door?' Storm asked.

'Georgia and Gary didn't see you guys come in. It'll be a little odd if they saw two guys come down the stairs.'

'Ah.'

Within five minutes Emmett and Storm had disappeared. _Finally _I thought.

I dialled Michelle's number. I didn't need to check it... I called Michelle a lot these days.

'Skye?' Michelle answered hopefully after the second ring.

'The one and only.' I replied.

'Oh good, I've been waiting for your call.' she said.

'Meaning you've been sitting next to the phone for the past ten minutes?'

'Something like that.' she replied cheekily.

'Sorry it took me a while to call. Emmett and Storm were in the way.'

'Storm?'

'Oh didn't I tell you? He's my best friend from Australia. Emmett flew him over here.'

'Really? Wow... that's so sweet of him.'

'Yeah... I'm really lucky. So anyway... what do you think of Jacob?'

It was silent for a few seconds on Michelle's line. I could tell she was thinking.

'I... I don't know.' she replied, unsure.

'Want to enlarge on that?'

'Well...' she hesitated, 'when he was looking at you his face was neutral. But as soon as he looked at me his face sort of froze.'

'Yeah I noticed that.' I said.

'And he wouldn't stop looking at me. You know the look that most mothers give their newborn child? Well... he was sort of looking at me like that. And as soon as he looked at me... my stomach went all weird. And I felt like I _couldn't_ take my eyes off him. I felt a connection between us... and I know it sounds completely stupid because he didn't say a word to me. But that's just how it felt.'

'No Michelle... it doesn't sound very stupid.' I replied. _Because he's a werewolf and he just imprinted on you, _I added in my mind.

'Is that what it feels like when you're looking at Emmett?' Michelle asked curiously.

'Sure is.'

'Wow... I didn't know it felt that good. He was just so... _cute_. I want to talk to him. Really badly. I won't be able to see him again, will I? That's always the way.' Michelle babbled. I shook my head to myself.

'Of course you'll see him again. He's at Emmett's house right now, I think he's staying for a while. I think he and Bella are really close.'

'How do they know each other?' Michelle asked.

'I'm not 100% certain on that...' I started. _Well it _did_ happen almost 50 years ago._

'But Bella told me that Jacob was there for her when Edward left her that time.'

'Oh... so they must be pretty close. Do you think maybe you could take me to go see him tomorrow?' she pretty much begged. I smiled to myself. It was so cute.

'Yeah, sure love. I'll drive you to Emmett's house after school.'

Wait a minute... should I be taking Michelle to the Cullen's house? I mean... we already have to resist from taking a bite out of Storm. Will they be able to handle Michelle too? I'll make sure we don't stay inside for long. I don't want Michelle to be in danger. The Cullen's aren't really used to having humans at their house.

'Yay, thank you so much Skye!' Michelle blurted.

'That's cool, Michelle.' I replied.

'... I hope he likes me.' she said in a small voice.

'He does, don't worry about that.' I smirked.

'I hope so. Oh god what am I gonna wear?' she said.

'Calm down Michelle, you look great in anything. I don't think Jacob will really care what you're wearing.'

'You seem really certain that he likes me. He hasn't spoken one word to me. How can you be so sure that he really likes me?' Michelle asked suspiciously. Oh, what the hell.

'I wish I could tell you. But I'll leave it up to Jacob as to what to do.' I said.

'Gee... you're scaring me now Skye.' Michelle said.

'Don't be scared, Michelle. Everything's fine.' I assured her.

'I wish I could believe you, I really do. There's more to this than just Jacob looking at me, isn't there? What is it?'

'Like I said, it's not my place to say. There's nothing to worry about.' I added.

'Okay then... I'll see you tomorrow then.' Michelle said.

'Okay, I'll see you then. And after school I'll take you to see Jacob! And you can finally talk to each other.' I said cheerfully.

'Yeah, I can't wait!'

('.')

All day at school on Wednesday, all Michelle could talk about was Jacob. It was really quite cute, because I've never heard Michelle talk like that about a boy. Did imprinting affect the girl as well? Because that's what it seems like... it seems like Jacob's connection affected Michelle too. Not that it's a bad thing... it's just interesting.

A few more guys asked Michelle to the dance again during lunchtime. She refused all of them, not even taking notice of who the person was. She was very preoccupied with thoughts about Jacob. Well... I think she was anyway. I couldn't wait to see how things went that afternoon.

When school finally ended at 3, Michelle was pretty much jumping up and down with eagerness. She just couldn't contain herself.

'Calm down Michelle!' I laughed.

'Can't.' she replied absent-mindedly.

We both got in my car and made our way to Emmett's house. I made sure I was going at the right speed limit; Michelle was a very observant character. That's why she figured out something odd was going on with Jacob so quickly. She may not look smart... but believe me, she is.

When I pulled up at the house, Michelle was a little hesitant about getting out the car. She was biting her bottom lip and looked worried.

'Michelle? You okay?' I asked sincerely.

'I dunno,' she replied weakly, 'it's weird. Somehow I get the feeling I shouldn't go in this house.'

Wow... I think the word "observant" was an understatement. Michelle was a freakin psychic!

'Why?' I asked curiously. Michelle shook her head.

'I feel like its dangerous,' she said, 'I'm getting that sort of vibe. I'm going crazy, aren't I?'

I shook my head.

'No... you're not going crazy. You're really observant, actually. Come on, I swear you're safe with me.' I assured her. She still seemed hesitant.

'Is Jasper home?' she asked suddenly. This question surprised me.

'Probably, why?'

'He makes me feel kind of edgy... he gives me the impression that he wants to eat me.'

I almost laughed. But I didn't as to spare Michelle's feelings. She's way smarter than I gave her credit for. I think Jacob imprinted on the right girl.

'I'll make sure he keeps his distance,' I said, not denying the fact that he probably does want to eat her, 'and besides, you can meet Storm if you'd like.'

'I dunno...'

'Come on, Michelle. I swear you're safe. I thought you wanted to see Jacob?' I tried to convince her.

'I do, I do! Okay, I'm coming.' she gave in. I smiled to myself. Now I had one thing that could convince her of anything.

We both got out the car and walked to the front porch. I usually just walked in without knocking, but since Michelle was with me I thought I'd be polite. She wasn't exactly aware of the amount of time I spent here. I knocked on the door quietly.

'I don't think that's loud enough.' Michelle said.

'They heard it.' I assured her.

Right on queue, Jasper answered the door. Of all the people to answer the door, it had to be the vampire that Michelle felt edgy around.

'Howdy Jasper!' I said lightly. Jasper's jaw clenched when he saw (or smelt) Michelle. I will admit, she does smell pretty good.

'Hi Skye... Michelle.' he added, letting us inside.

'Is Jacob here?' I asked. I heard Michelle's heartbeat pick up when I said Jacob's name. I could tell Jasper heard it too, because he smirked.

'He's outside with Edward and Emmett.' he said slyly.

I thanked him and took Michelle outside.

'See? He didn't eat you.' I joked. Michelle laughed nervously.

Ed and Emmett were sitting in front of a rock, having an arm wrestle. Seriously, why did they bother anymore? We all know Emmett's gonna beat him.

Not far away from them, Esme was watching with a smile on her face. She rolled her eyes when Emmett slammed Ed's hand down on the rock.

Storm and Jacob were sitting under a tree, talking to each other humorously. Storm was telling him about Joyce Park, and when I punched her. Ah, I'll never get sick of that memory.

'Oh, hey Skye, Michelle.' Emmett said, getting up from the rock he just cracked.

'Hi.' Michelle said quietly.

As soon as Jacob heard the name Michelle, his head shot towards our direction. I saw him stand up quickly, and he started to walk towards us. Michelle's heart was beating so fast it sounded like it was humming.

'Well Emmett... we'd better go take care of that... thing.' I hinted.

Emmett gave me a funny look, 'What thing?'

I sighed hopelessly.

'Just... come on.' I rolled my eyes, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Michelle looked at me reproachfully. I just smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Emmett and I walked about ten feet away, by the river that separated the backyard and the forest.

'Why'd we walk away?' he asked, completely oblivious.

'To give Michelle and Jake some privacy.' I rolled my eyes again.

'Oh! Hahaha I get it.' he said with a goofy grin on his face.

'Sshh! I'm trying to listen.' I hissed jokingly.

'I thought we were giving them privacy?'

'Nuts to that. Now quiet my child.' I said, leaning forward slightly.

Jacob had approached Michelle and was smiling so widely, people could have seen his teeth from a mile away. Michelle was blushing ferociously. Nevertheless, she looked happy.

'God look at his face. You'd think she was his child, the way he's looking at her.' Emmett mumbled.

'You got that right.' I replied.

Jacob hadn't said anything yet. Come on, Michelle isn't going to say anything until you do, Jake!

'Hi... Michelle right?' he said. Michelle smiled at him.

'Yah, Michelle. Jacob?' she asked.

'Sure is.'

Right after he said that, Bella and Alice walked through the backdoor. It looked like they were going to talk to Jacob.

'Hey, over here.' I said quietly to them. They both looked our way, then looked at Jacob and Michelle. They walked over to us quickly, without saying anything.

'What...?'

'Ssshhh he's about to say something...' I cut in.

Jacob and Michelle were looking at each other... they weren't even talking. Was it an awkward silence? No... usually awkward silences involved people shifting around. These two weren't moving an inch.

'Ohh...' Bella breathed. She and Alice sat down next to us.

Jacob took a deep breath.

'Are you okay?' he asked, worriedly.

'Yes... why?' Michelle replied breathlessly.

'You look scared,' he answered, 'and you're really red.' he added with a smile.

'Oh...' Michelle said, 'this place makes me a little edgy.'

'Yeah? Why?' Jacob asked.

'I get the feeling that Jasper Cullen wants to eat me.' Michelle replied, grinning. Wow... normally she wouldn't have said that to a complete stranger. I think Jacob really _was_ the one. Even if he was a vicious werewolf.

Jacob laughed heartily, very amused.

'Yeah, I guess he does, doesn't he?' he said cheerfully.

'Oohh the conversation's flowing!' Alice said excitedly.

'We shouldn't be listening.' Bella incorporated.

'We can't help hearing. If anyone asks we accidentally overheard.' Edward said from behind us, which made me jump.

'When did you get over here?' I asked.

'About a minute ago.' he smiled.

'Damn you and your slyness.' Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

We resumed watching Jacob and Michelle. Jacob kept giving us sideway glances. We immediately started talking whenever he looked at us, acting natural.

'How old are you, Michelle?' Jacob asked after about five minutes of talking.

'I'm 18 next week.' she replied shyly.

'Oh really?'

Their conversation lasted for at least half an hour. They didn't have any awkward silences, and they got along really well. They were talking so much that we gave up on listening. Bella and Ed left and Alice went to find Jasper.

'Those two are getting along well,' Emmett said simply, putting his arm around my shoulder, 'they kind of remind me of when we first met.' he said smugly.

'Yeah, same with me. How long ago was that? Three months?' I said.

'Yeah... whoa. I didn't know it'd been that long.'

'Do you think Jacob will tell Michelle about everything?' I said randomly.

'Hard to say. I don't think he'd be able to not tell her. Although if he does, it'll probably freak her out. If he tells her about the whole werewolf thing it'll lead to him telling her about us.'

'I don't like the sound of that.' I cringed.

'Yeah me neither. It'll definitely scare her if he tells her how old he is.'

'Well... how old _is_ he?'

'About 67 years now.' he chuckled.

'Okay... that would definitely freak her out. She was having trouble walking into this house; she knows it's dangerous for her to be here.'

'Smart girl, Michelle is.'

Jacob and Michelle had migrated inside without us noticing. We could still hear them talking, but only just. They must be upstairs.

'I swear we didn't talk that much when we first met.' I shook my head.

'No... but we did arm wrestle.'

'Yeah. And I kicked your butt.'

'How shameful... me being beaten at an arm wrestle by a girl.' he laughed.

'Hey, I was half-vampire then, so it's not as shameful.' I added.

'That's true. But you still beat me these days.'

'It might be genetic.' I shrugged.

After a few minutes it started to get dark, so Emmett and I went back inside.

'Those two haven't stopped talking yet.' Jasper said when we sat down in the lounge room. Everybody was there watching the game.

I listened for Jacob and Michelle upstairs. They were talking about their favourite food. Well, at least Jacob ate human food.

I noticed my nostrils were burning, as was my throat.

Storm smelt really, really good. I examined him closer, and his hair was damp. He must have had a shower before. Damn... I haven't hunted since Sunday.

Storm's face looked kind of... _afraid_. He wasn't looking at anybody, and his eyes were shifting from side to side, like he was watching out for something. What was wrong with him?

Before I could think anymore, Michelle and Jacob appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

'Sorry Skye, mum wants me home by six.' Michelle said. Jacob's face looked sad.

'Oh... that's okay. I need to take care of some stuff anyway.' I answered, getting up.

'Please don't go... I'll tell your mum I'll look after you.' Jacob begged. Michelle blushed again.

'Sorry Jake. I don't think it would make mum feel much better.' she apologized.

'Oh...' he said.

'I'll see you guys around.' Michelle said quietly, giving everybody a wave.

'Bye guys,' Emmett said, giving me a kiss on my forehead, 'love you, Skye.' he added. I smiled at him and looked at Storm for a goodbye. Nothing. He wasn't even looking at me. I sighed and Michelle and I walked out the door.

'Oh my god, Skye. He is perfect!' Michelle said happily as I was driving her to her house.

'That's great, Michelle.' I replied with equal happiness.

'He's so nice... and he wouldn't take his eyes away from mine when we talked. I don't think I've ever talked this much in one night.' she said.

'See? I told you you'd be okay.'

'Thanks Skye, you're the best friend I could ask for. Although Jasper looked a little... odd when he saw me. His jaw clenched.' Michelle observed.

I didn't answer. I didn't like to lie to people, so I kept my mouth shut.

'He invited me to go to the beach on Saturday. He said you guys could come if you wanted. We could double?' she suggested.

Hmmm... the beach. Is that risky?

'Will it be sunny?' I asked.

'Well no... but it'll be humid so it won't be so cold.' Michelle assured me.

'I'll ask Emmett if he wants to go.' I agreed. Who knows? Maybe we need a day at the beach. And maybe I'll get to see Emmett without a shirt on again. I almost melted just thinking about it.

But that still didn't distract me from Storm. What was wrong with him? He didn't even say goodbye... had I done something wrong without realizing it? I hoped it was just a one night thing. I'm sure he'll be fine the next day.

**That's the longest chapter I've written! :] Review?**


	9. A Day At The Beach

**Only 6 days till Christmas now! Haha yes, I'm counting down.  
Some of you asked for more Emmett/Skye moments... so here it is! I've based this whole chapter around those two. I hope you enjoy. :]  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

Emmett was happy to go to the beach on Saturday. Actually I think "happy" is an understatement. I reckon he was thrilled.

It had been a while since we actually went out together. Most the time I just hung around his place, or he would come in my room through my window. So I was excited too.

I made sure I had gone hunting before the trip. I assumed Michelle would smell more appetizing in a bathing suit because more skin would be exposed. I didn't want any accidents. But I'm pretty sure Jacob would protect her with his life. They've been spending almost every minute with each other.

So on Saturday, I picked Michelle up from her house at 11am and drove to the Cullen's place to get Emmett and Jacob. Michelle was more excited than Emmett and I put together. She was mostly excited because she was going to see Jacob walking around topless. I didn't blame her actually. I predicted Jacob was thinking the same thing about seeing Michelle walking around in her bathers.

I didn't bother knocking on their door. No point being polite when Michelle was just as eager as I was.

'Yay you're here!' Jacob said. He and Emmett were sitting in the living room. Storm was nowhere to be seen.

'We sure are. You guys ready yet?' I asked.

'Yeah. Who's car are we gonna take?' Emmett questioned.

'We'll take yours... it's faster,' I nodded, 'where's Storm?'

'He's in his room. I think he's sleeping. He hasn't come out since last night.' Emmett replied with a puzzled expression.

'Oh, okay. I'll go see if he's all right.'

'We'll meet you in the car.'

I put my bag down and walked upstairs towards Storm's room. It was completely silent behind his door.

I knocked a few times.

'Storm?' I asked.

No reply. But I could definitely hear his breathing.

'You okay?'

Still no reply. What was wrong with him?

'I know you're in there. What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired.' he finally answered. He didn't sound very fine.

I shrugged and walked back downstairs to get my bag. Was it just me or did my bag move a few feet from where it was before?

I went into the garage and got into Emmett's jeep. Jacob and Michelle were in the backseat. They started talking again.

'Did he say anything?' Emmett asked.

'He said he was fine,' I shrugged, 'I know it's wrong but... maybe we should ask Ed what's going on in his head.'

Emmett pulled the jeep out the driveway and said,

'That's what I was thinking actually. He's acting really weird.' he agreed.

I noticed he didn't bother going slow just because Michelle was there. It was only a matter of time before Jacob told her about everything. Who knows, maybe he'll tell her today?

The ride to La Push only took about fifteen minutes. Michelle hadn't even noticed; she and Jacob were too absorbed in each other's presence to care about anything.

'You were right, it is pretty warm today.' Emmett said to Jacob when we got out the car.

'Even without the sun.' I added.

I don't think Jacob heard us. He was in a daze again, looking at Michelle as if he'd jump in front of a car for her. He probably would actually.

I was the only person who wasn't in their bathers yet. Everybody else was wearing them underneath their clothes.

'I gotta go get changed. I'll meet you on the beach.' I said, before walking towards the very small change rooms.

There were only two rooms, but they were big enough for me to fit. Not that I was that big or anything.

I opened my bag to get my bathers out. I just had a one piece suit, which I'd owned for quite some time now. I hadn't worn it once since I moved to Forks seeing as it was so cold.

It wasn't my one piece suit, though, that I found in my bag.

Now I knew why my bag had moved a few feet back at the Cullen's house.

'ALICE!'

I was holding a two piece bathing suit... a bikini. It was light green and it looked very revealing.

'Alice... I am going to _kill_ you!' I hissed.

I wasn't really the bikini type. But I wasn't just gonna go swimming in my clothes, that would be even more uncomfortable. I knew exactly why Alice put that damn bikini in my bag. Bella told me she did the same thing to her on her honeymoon with Edward. But with lingerie instead of a bikini.

I growled to myself. Damn Alice...

I sighed and put the bikini on. I examined myself in the mirror. Well... it didn't look _too_ bad I suppose. What will Emmett think? I shuddered. I wish I'd brought a shirt of some sort to put over the top.

I sighed again, picked up my bag, and got out the changing rooms. No point getting all pissed off about it, this day is for Emmett and me. And that won't work if I'm all annoyed just because Alice put a bikini in my bag. Who knows, maybe I could use it to my advantage?

I walked onto the beach, sinking my toes in the sand with each step. I spotted Emmett sitting on the beach, looking into space. Michelle and Jacob were already in the water, splashing each other vigorously.

Emmett noticed me coming, so he turned towards me. When he saw what I was wearing his eyes widened, and my face went bright red. I sat down next to him, with my legs stretched out towards the sea. He was still staring at me.

And whoa... I'll _never_ get used to those abs. Seriously, I swear they got bigger! His chest was so perfect... it was hard to divert my eyes.

Emmett put his right arm around my shoulder.

'Nice suit.' he smirked.

'I could say the same to you.' I said, although I hadn't actually taken notice of his shorts. I was only concentrating on his chest.

'I didn't know you wore this sort of stuff.' he said, still smirking.

'I don't. Alice took my usual bathers and replaced them with this.' I flicked one of the straps of the bikini top.

'Ah,' Emmett nodded, 'she always does that to Bella.'

'So I've heard. I think _I'm_ her new target now.'

'Not that there's anything wrong with that.' he winked at me. Although I didn't notice the wink... it was still hard to keep my eyes off his stomach.

'What, you don't think I look odd in this?' I asked curiously. I thought he would.

'Are you kidding me?!' he said loudly.

I guess not. I stayed silent. Jacob and Michelle were in deeper water now... Jacob had Michelle sitting on his shoulders.

'Come on, we're not just gonna let them have all the fun are we?' I said.

'I should think not!' Emmett replied, standing up quickly. He grabbed my hands and helped me up.

Before I could start walking, he grabbed me under my shoulders and lifted me up. He was carrying me like a baby. He was walking towards the water.

'Emmett, what are you doing?' I asked. He just smiled at me and kept walking.

Oh crap... he was going to throw me in the water.

'No! Let me go!' I joked, trying to escape from his grip. He was holding me way too tight, and I couldn't escape. He just ignored me and stopped walking when he was in the water knee-deep.

'Nooo!!' I laughed, 'let go!'

He just smiled at me again, then laughed evilly. Before I knew it, he had thrown me into the air and I hit the water with such a force it made a huge wave. The water was probably cold, but I couldn't feel it. I stayed underwater for 10 seconds, and then I got to the surface of the water. I stood up and brushed my hair out of my face. The water was just up to my chest, where as it was only half way up Emmett's stomach. He was looking at me, grinning evilly.

'You suck, Emmett!' I said, taking a few steps towards him.

'You love me.' he answered.

'That too,' I said, 'but then again... revenge is sweet.' I smirked.

Without hesitation, I reached my arms out and pushed Emmett into the water backwards. At least I was still stronger than him.

After a few seconds, Emmett's head reached the surface and looked at me. I was laughing hysterically.

'Hey, you weren't supposed to get me back!' he said, sitting down in the water.

'Too late.' I smiled, still laughing.

Emmett looked at me once, then I saw him move his foot with one swift movement. He tripped me and I fell face first in the water, colliding with him.

'You suck.' I poked my tongue out at him when I got my head out the water. I splashed him a few times.

'Okay okay, we're even!' he said, blocking his face with his hands. I stopped splashing him.

'Fine, I'll stop. For now.' I said.

'Let's go into deeper water.' Emmett suggested, getting up and taking me with him. I looked to my right and saw Michelle and Jacob bobbing in the water, just talking. I spotted Jacob checking Michelle out a little bit. I smiled smugly and swam to deeper water with Emmett. Before I knew it I couldn't touch the ground anymore. I held onto Emmett for support.

'Can't touch the ground anymore?' he asked when I grabbed hold of his strong arm.

'Well I am a midget.' I replied.

'I can fix that.'

Without any struggle, Emmett lifted me again and put me on his shoulders. My shins were in the water, but the rest of me wasn't. Emmett stopped walking when the water reached his neck.

'That better?' he asked.

'Much better.' I said. It felt pretty cool to be up this high. Was this what it was like to be Emmett?

Although I was a vampire... I didn't have very good balance. I wasn't on Emmett's shoulders for even a minute before I fell backwards into the water. I felt Emmett's strong arms under my back, and he helped me up out the water.

'For a vampire you have horrible balance.' he grinned.

'Quiet you.' I narrowed my eyes at him. He ignored me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on my forehead. He grabbed my hand and we walked back into shallow waters so I could actually touch the ground. I could hear Michelle screaming happily from behind us... Jacob was splashing her again.

When we stopped walking, Emmett started kissing my neck softly. I almost fell backwards into the water again. He was so good at that. His kisses trailed up my neck and to my lips. I'll never get used to kissing Emmett... no matter how many times he's kissed me.

'That bathing suit is driving me crazy.' he whispered in my ear.

'Blame Alice.' I breathed, eyes closed.

'I'm not blaming anybody. I'm only blaming you for looking so damn gorgeous in that bathing suit.' he muttered, kissing me again.

I must have done something damn good to deserve this. I wished he would stop whispering like that in my ear. It was driving _me_ crazy.

'_I'm_ blaming _you _for looking so damn gorgeous, full stop.' I replied.

We stopped kissing, and I hugged his neck.

'Geeze... it must have been so hard for Edward to control himself when Bella was human. At least I know there's no way I could physically hurt you.' he said, kissing my forehead.

'I wouldn't mind if you hurt me.' I said.

'I haven't seen _this_ side of you before Skye.' Emmett smirked.

'Neither have I.' I replied.

I waited for his answer... but instead he looked over my shoulder and started chuckling. I raised an eyebrow and turned around to see what he was laughing at.

'Oh. My. God!' I said out loud, 'Michelle!

Michelle and Jacob were standing in the water, kissing. Michelle had her arms wrapped around his neck and Jacob was holding her by the waist.

Emmett and I started laughing.

'It's so weird seeing Jacob kiss somebody.' Emmett laughed.

'It's so weird seeing _Michelle_ kiss somebody!' I said.

I was so happy for her... Michelle had found somebody perfect for her. And apparently so had Jacob. They looked so happy. And cute!

'They look so cute!' I added.

'Not as cute as you.' Emmett grinned at me.

'Aww.' I said, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

Emmett grabbed my hand and we both walked towards the shore. Emmett laid out his towel and sat down, putting me on his lap.

'I'm gonna go insane right about now.' Emmett said, flicking my bikini top.

'Do you want me to put my shirt on?' I suggested.

'I never said that.' he winked at me. I blushed again.

Alice... you are a legend.


	10. Not So Secret

**So, apparently I'm a god for updating so much. Bahaha nice **distinctlyforbidden**. I hope everybody liked the previous chapter. :]  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**Storm's POV**_

You know how I said I would find out what's going on? That I would find out what exactly makes Skye and the Cullen's different?

Well, a few days after my arrival, I decided to investigate. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't just sit back and act like there was nothing different. I mean, Skye was still the same person personality-wise. But she looked so differently... and the way she walked was very new to me. And the fact that everybody was pale and dark-eyed made me more suspicious.

It was Wednesday, and I was sitting outside under a tree talking to Jacob Black, a new arrival. Seriously, the amount of visitors these people got...

Emmett and Edward were having an arm wrestle, with Esme watching. I knew Emmett would win, there's no way Edward could beat him. I doubt the wrestling champion would beat him. Whoever that was.

Skye and a girl I didn't know appeared outside, walking toward Emmett. The other girl looked scared, and was blushing. As soon as Jacob noticed them there, he stopped talking and went sort of rigid. He was staring at the girl with a dazed expression. He must have the hots for her or something. I almost laughed.

'Who's she?' I asked curiously.

'Michelle Hathaway.' he answered instantly. I raised an eyebrow.

Before I knew it, Jacob was getting up and was making his way towards the others. As soon as Skye saw that Jacob was coming, she said something to Emmett and pulled him away by his arm. This must be a set up or something, because Skye was smirking. She and Emmett sat down on a rock nearby.

Well, there was no harm in investigating here, I thought. Making sure I couldn't be seen, I stood up and tip-toed over to where Skye and Emmett were sitting, hiding behind a nearby tree. They hadn't noticed a thing; they were obviously listening to Michelle and Jacob's conversation. Or at least trying to listen, there's no way they could be able to hear them from here.

Before anybody could say anything else, Bella and Alice walked outside curiously. Skye noticed them at once and said quietly,

'Hey over here.'

What... she didn't expect them to actually hear her? Oh god... they _did_ hear her. They walked over to her and Emmett and sat down. How the hell did those two hear that? Skye practically whispered that!

'What...?' Bella started.

'Ssshhh he's about to say something...' Skye cut in. They all seemed to think that they could actually hear Michelle and Jacob. Could they? That was impossible.

Everybody was silent for a bit, watching Jacob and Michelle talk. Apparently they actually _could_ hear everything. What was the deal? I couldn't hear anything.

After a few minutes, Edward appeared behind everybody. Honestly, everybody here is so quiet at moving. It's just not human.

Eventually everybody noticed Edward was standing behind them, although it made Skye jump.

Half an hour later, everybody started to head inside. Seriously, I was getting so bored. I was about to ditch investigating; it was so boring. I doubt anybody would actually say anything about why they're so different. Maybe it was just my imagination? It probably was, I did have a pretty creative mind.

'Those two are getting along well,' Emmett said simply, putting his arm around Skye's shoulder, 'they kind of remind me of when we first met.'

Okay... maybe I'll stay for just a little while longer. Just to make sure, yeah? No harm in that.

'Yeah, same with me. How long ago was that? Three months?' Skye replied.

'Yeah... whoa. I didn't know it'd been that long.' Emmett said.

Yet more jealousy. Emmett gets to spend heaps of time with Skye, while I'm usually stuck back in Australia.

'Do you think Jacob will tell Michelle about everything?' Skye said randomly.

Oh this sounds interesting. What did she mean by 'everything'?

'Hard to say. I don't think he'd be able to not tell her. Although if he does, it'll probably freak her out. If he tells her about the whole werewolf thing it'll lead to him telling her about us.' Emmett answered.

I pretty much froze on the spot.

Did Emmett just say the word 'werewolf'?! I replayed his remark in my head again to see if he was joking or being sarcastic... no, he was being serious. And what did he mean about 'telling her about _us'_? What did he mean by 'us'? I felt sick.

'I don't like the sound of that.' Skye cringed.

'Yeah me neither. It'll definitely scare her if he tells her how old he is.'

'Well... how old _is_ he?'

'About 67 years now.' he chuckled.

67 YEARS?! Was he being serious? There's no way that could be right! Jacob was definitely 20, he couldn't be 67 years old! That's just... _sick_.

'Okay... that would definitely freak her out. She was having trouble walking into this house; she knows it's dangerous for her to be here.' Skye said.

_Dangerous_? Here? In their house? If it was dangerous for Michelle... then it'd definitely be dangerous for me. Did Emmett mean that they were all _werewolves_? No, it couldn't be. They didn't turn into dogs at the full moon last night.

'I swear we didn't talk that much when we first met.' Skye said, as if she could still hear Michelle and Jacob who had gone inside.

'No... but we did arm wrestle.'

'Yeah. And I kicked your butt.'

'How shameful... me being beaten at an arm wrestle by a girl.' he laughed.

'Hey, I was half-vampire then, so it's not as shameful.' Skye added.

I almost threw up on the spot.

Did Skye just say she was _half-vampire_? This was bizarre! Were they on crack or something? I mean, they were talking about werewolves and vampires for Christ sake! What did this mean?!

I didn't want to hear any more. I couldn't take it... I felt so sick. And... afraid. Although what Skye and Emmett said was completely bizarre... I believed every word of it. They wouldn't bother lying when it was just those two. I quietly stood up and made my way inside, making sure not to be seen.

As soon as I walked inside, my spine gave an enormous chill. This house belonged to _vampires._ Or werewolves. Maybe even both. I had forgotten to breathe. I was petrified.

I was also confused. Who were the vampires and who were the werewolves? It seemed they were talking about Jacob being a werewolf. And Skye said she _was_ half-vampire. Then what was she now? Was she a half-vampire when she was in Australia? Was she keeping a secret from me for so long?

All the Cullen's... they were all pale, and dark-eyed, and graceful. They were all similar in those ways! Did that mean that all the Cullen's were... dare I say it... _vampires_?

I really wished I hadn't investigated.


	11. They Know

**Hi everybody! Sorry about the later-than-usual update... I had some friends sleep over and everything. Most the time I don't have a life. :P  
I'm almost up to 50 reviews, yay me! I hope I can get to 100 by the end, like in my previous fic. That'd be rad.  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

That Saturday night after me and Emmett's day out at the beach, I finished my painting for Emmett's present. It wasn't bad; you could at least tell that it was supposed to be Emmett and me. I asked Georgia whether it was good enough, and she said it was excellent. She said it looked real, like a photo. I don't know whether she was exaggerating or not, but either way I appreciated it.

All night, I was in sort of a daze. I mean, Emmett had kissed my neck and breathed in my ear and everything... but he'd never said that I was driving him crazy. He had especially never said that my bathing suit was driving him crazy. Well... Alice's bathing suit anyway. I'd actually _thanked_ Alice for swapping my bathers, and she didn't look surprised at my reaction.

'I knew it would help.' she had said, winking.

I knew she wasn't finished with me yet. I reckon she still had a trick up her sleeve. Oh well... it wasn't all bad right? If it resulted in driving Emmett crazy, it was fine by me.

Not only was I dazed that night... I was also worried. When we got back to the Cullen's house that evening, Jacob had asked to speak to me alone. I knew what he was going to talk about. He was going to tell Michelle everything. Tomorrow. He didn't give me much notice, but he told me he had only decided to tell her a few minutes before.

'It's unfair to her if we keep lying. I'd rather tell her everything than have her find out for herself.' he had said.

For a werewolf, Jacob was a pretty decent guy. Even if he did smell gross.

I was worried about how Michelle would react. Will she take it maturely, or will she run off screaming her head off? Will she still want to be my friend, or will she avoid me? I certainly hoped not; Michelle was my best human girlfriend. I knew Michelle well; I was almost certain she would understand. But there was just that little voice in the back of my head, saying that she'll reject everybody and leave town. I pushed that voice out of my mind, it didn't make me feel any better.

I was also worried about Storm... he was still acting strange. I hadn't actually seen his face since Wednesday, when Michelle met Jacob. And the last time I saw him he looked pretty much terrified. Could there be a chance that he had found out? About us? No... that was impossible. I was getting paranoid again. Nevertheless, I told Emmett to ask Ed what was going on in Storm's mind. I knew it was wrong, but this was urgent. If your best friend doesn't tell you what's bothering them, then something is definitely up. I was just waiting for Emmett's call to tell me what Edward had told him.

It reached 10am, and Emmett still hadn't called me. So I said bye to Georgia and Gary, and ran to the Cullen's place. No point staying at home.

Alice answered the door this time; she looked worried too. Jacob must have told everybody he was going to tell Michelle.

'Oh thank god, I thought it was Michelle.' Alice sighed with relief, and let me inside.

'I'm sure Michelle will take this with dignity.' I said, although I was still unsure.

'I hope so. There's still a chance she'll be freaked out of her brains.'

'Of course she'll be freaked... I'm just waiting to see if she's gonna run off or not.' I replied.

Emmett was in his room, thinking, when I found him.

'Hiya Emmett,' I smiled, sitting down next to him, 'you ask Ed yet?'

He shook his head twice.

'Nah not yet. It feels weird. I think we should go talk to him ourselves.' he suggested.

I nodded slowly.

'That's a good idea. Although I'm pretty sure he's not going to leave his room.'

'We'll just have to go in with him then.' he said.

Before anything else happened, the doorbell rang. I recognized the scent; it was Michelle.

'Oh god, here we go.' Emmett sighed.

'It'll be fine.' I said.

He took my hand and we walked out of his room, into the foyer. Michelle was at the door and ironically, Jasper had answered it. She looked kind of sick.

'Skye!' Michelle said, relieved.

'Hey Michelle. Jacob will be here in a sec.' I said, putting an arm on her shoulder comfortingly. She gave me a puzzled look, but in a few minutes she'll be grateful... or scared.

'Michelle!' Jacob appeared out of nowhere.

'Hi Jacob.' Michelle said, blushing fiercely. It was so cute! Hopefully the whole werewolf/vampire thing won't mess their cuteness up.

'You wanted to talk to me?'

'Yeah. Come up to my room.' Jacob said, looking a little uncertain. I smiled at him comfortingly as he passed us. He gave me a grateful look, and they both walked up the stairs.

'I hope this goes down okay.' Emmett said hopefully.

'At least she's not your best friend.' I said.

'Any best friend of yours is a best friend of mine.' Emmett replied.

'Awh that's sweet.' I replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

'Well... since Jacob's having a talk to Michelle we may as well have a talk to Storm.' Emmett suggested. I nodded in agreement and we walked upstairs behind Michelle and Jacob.

Storm's door was closed, and probably locked. Emmett knocked on the door three times.

'It's Emmett and Skye, open up.' he said. He almost demanded, actually.

I heard footsteps towards the door, a lock clicking, and the door opened half way.

'Can we talk?' I asked. When I talked he looked at me; he looked almost terrified. My stomach turned when I saw the look on his face.

'...I guess so.' Storm said disdainfully.

Emmett and I walked into his room. It was the only room, apart from Jacob's, with a bed. He'd obviously given up on making his bed, because the sheets were all scrunched and loose on his bed. All three of us sat down on the bed, legs hanging off the edge.

'Storm... are you okay?' I asked. He didn't answer; he was looking straight ahead of him, his face now expressionless.

'You've been acting strange lately.' Emmett said.

'Yeah, I feel like you're avoiding us.' I added.

Storm sighed a staggered breath.

'Can we not talk about this?' he begged.

'Talking about it will make you feel better.' I said.

'Not this time.' he replied.

'We just want to know what's wrong. Nothing more, nothing less.' Emmett said.

'You don't have to talk about it... we just want to know what _it_ is.' I added

Storm looked thoughtful... although his face was still expressionless.

'I don't think you want to know what it is.' he finally said.

'Course we do, why wouldn't we?' Emmett asked.

'Let's just say... I heard something,' Storm said awfully slowly, 'that I probably shouldn't have heard.'

I had a bad feeling about this. A very, _very_ bad feeling.

'Oh god.' I whispered.

'What kind of something?' Emmett pressed on.

'You said I didn't have to talk about this.' Storm said exasperatedly.

'And you don't. We're just curious.' Emmett said defensively.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. I could hear Jacob and Michelle talking in the room next to us. Jacob was inches from telling Michelle about everything.

'I don't know if what I heard was true... I don't know whether you were just being stupid.' Storm said suddenly.

'So it was _us_ you overheard?' I asked worriedly.

'Yes, I heard you two talking on Wednesday.'

I decided to press further.

'And?'

I pretty much knew what he was trying to say. And I really, really didn't want him to say it. I felt sick, and I was squeezing Emmett's hand pretty tight.

'And you talked about weird, strange things. You said that you were...'

Before Storm could finish what he was saying, somebody screamed out loud.

'THEY'RE VAMPIRES?!'

It was Michelle. Jacob had told her. Had he already told her about him being a werewolf? Not the reaction I was looking for... but at least she hadn't run away screaming. Yet.

'What she said.' Storm said quietly.

I almost decapitated Emmett's hand from his arm.

'Ouch Skye, geeze.' he said. I apologized and let go of his hand.

'You _know_?' I asked cautiously. Storm nodded.

It was what I had feared from the beginning. Storm finding out about what I was, about what I'd become. And it happened, all at once.

Both my best friends had found out about us... at the same time.

'You're not afraid?' Emmett asked.

'I'm terrified.' Storm replied. His face had gone pale.

I couldn't talk, a lump had formed in my throat which had stopped me from talking. Now _I_ was terrified.

'Don't be scared, Storm. We're not dangerous.' Emmett said calmly. He really knows how to handle these things.

'Not _dangerous_? You drink other people's blood. And you're saying that's not dangerous?' Storm said, his voice shaky.

'We're different from the others.' Emmett said.

'There are _others_?' he said, horrified.

'We're vegetarians. We only feed on animals.' Emmett went on. I still wasn't saying a word.

'Wait... so you're vegetarians but you _do_ eat animals?' Storm asked.

'A little inside joke.' Emmett said.

'This is bizarre.' Storm said, pressing a hand to his forehead.

'I know. I'm surprised you haven't screamed yet.' Emmett replied.

'I think Michelle did all the screaming,' Storm said simply, 'besides, vampire or not Skye is still my best friend.' he looked at me. I stayed silent. Well... at least he doesn't look afraid. I was pleased that he still thought of me as his best friend, nevertheless.

'How long have you been like this? Have you been keeping this from me ever since we met?' Storm asked. I shook my head.

'She's only been one of us for just under three months.' Emmett explained.

'So what... you turned her into one of you?' Storm said disgustedly.

'No, nothing like that.' Emmett said.

'Then what? She just magically turned into a vampire?' Storm said. My stomach turned again when he said the word "vampire".

'Well... yeah actually. She was only half-vampire when she came here. Half-vampire's turn into full vampire's when they turn 18.' Emmett said.

'Why the hell is she half vampire?'

'Her dad's a vampire.'

'I thought Skye was an orphan.'

'Well she could be. We don't know if her dad's still alive.'

I felt nauseous; I didn't like people talking about me this much. Especially if it was about my parents. I still felt uncomfortable when I thought about my mum.

'You know... aside from all the freakiness and everything... this is kind of fascinating.' Storm said, lightening up just a smidge. I almost laughed with relief; he wasn't going to run away. He was actually fascinated by all of this. But that didn't mean I wasn't still worried about Michelle.

'You haven't heard anything yet.' Emmett said, trying to lighten up the mood even more. God I loved him.

'Well what haven't I heard?' Storm said.

'You have no idea what Skye here can do.' Emmett continued. I felt both pairs of eyes on me.

'Well?' Storm asked.

'She can heal things.' Emmett said.

Storm's eyes widened with horror, and fascination.

'Heal things?'

'Yeah.'

'Wow.'

At this point in time I was trying to hear what Jacob and Michelle were saying in the room next to us.

'This is so scary.' I heard Michelle's trembling voice.

'I know, I know. But this doesn't change anything. All that's changed is you knowing about it. All along we've been like this, and you didn't scream or shout or anything.' Jacob said.

'Yeah that's a good point. But still... you're a werewolf for heaven's sake. And my best friend is a vampire! You can't blame me for getting scared.' Michelle said.

'No I can't. But I promise you, you're safe. With me around, nobody will touch you.' Jacob said warmly.

'I knew Jasper wanted to eat me.' Michelle said. Jacob laughed.

I guess at the end of all the drama of finding out about us... Storm and Michelle were okay. Storm ended up asking Emmett tons of questions about vampires. Michelle was shaken and still scared, but Jacob was way more comforting that anybody gives him credit for.

I heard Michelle say to Jacob that she wanted to talk to me, so I left Storm's room and went into Jacob's. It reeked of dog. I scrunched my nose when I walked in. Jacob and Michelle were sitting on his bed, arm in arm. It was so sweet.

'Jacob you stink.' I said.

'I could say the same to you.' Jacob replied, letting go of Michelle and standing up.

I looked at Michelle, and she looked really scared. Her eyes were wide and were looking at me.

'She wants to talk to you.' he said, walking towards the door.

'Yeah I know.' I said, and Jacob walked out the room. Michelle looked like she was about to beg him to stay and protect her. I made sure not to go to near her; I don't want to freak her out even more.

'So you're a... a vampire.' Michelle whispered. She looked horrified at the word.

'I'm sorry Michelle. I'm sorry I never told you.' I said.

'It's okay... I understand. I'm just scared, that's all. Actually to tell you the truth, I'm terrified. But you've been like this all along, so I shouldn't be afraid. This is no different to yesterday, or the day before. But I can't help but be a little terrified, I mean, I didn't even know vampires existed.' she said.

I was so relieved that she understood. Both my best friends had found out about us, and neither of them had run away screaming. I definitely was the luckiest person alive.

A lot of crazy stuff had happened in the past two weeks. Storm showing up in the Cullen's backyard, Jacob turning up and imprinting upon my best friend, Michelle and Storm finding out our biggest secret...

But nothing... _nothing_ could have prepared me for what happened next.

**=O DUN DUN DUN!! Review and maybe I'll update quicker, yeah? :]**


	12. Darius And Corrine

**Merry Christmas everybody! Hope everybody had an awesome day. :] I know I did. A NEW DRESS!!  
Sorry for leaving such a mean cliff hanger... I couldn't resist though. I can never resist a good cliffy. :P  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

A few days had passed since Storm and Michelle were told about us. They had both settled down a little. Well... Storm had. He asked a lot of questions about us, wanting to know more. As far as we knew he wasn't scared anymore.

Michelle was still a little edgy... especially around Jasper. Now that she knew he probably _did_ want to eat her, she mostly avoided him. Jacob had gone back to La Push so Michelle didn't spend time at the Cullen's anymore... either she was in La Push or Jacob was at her house. I wondered what Michelle's parents were thinking about everything.

Michelle had called me asking for more information on the whole imprinting thing. I told her she probably knew more than I did, seeing as I'd only been informed of the whole concept a week and a half ago. Jacob probably told her everything; I assumed she was tired and confused. I didn't blame her. I was actually surprised at how well she was taking everything. I sure wasn't taking it too well... too many things were happening at once. I was just waiting for a break.

It was three days until Christmas, so I brought my presents to Emmett's place to put them under the tree I'd set up for them. Edward had actually accepted it, luckily. How stupid, I mean how could he think we don't have souls?

I could only stay at their house for a few minutes, because Georgia wanted me to help her make some cookies for Christmas. She warned me not to eat the cookie dough... I told her that shouldn't be a problem.

Alice answered the door again. When she saw I was holding a bag she asked me,

'Oh what do we have here?'

'Just a few presents.' I smiled, letting myself in.

'Oh presents! What are they?' Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

'Alice, you of all people should know what they are.'

'I know... in any other situation I would have taken a look. But I don't want to ruin it for myself.' she replied.

'Good for you Alice.' I said, putting the presents under the tree.

The previous night I had taken lots of time and effort to wrap Emmett's present. It was the most fragile, and I definitely did not want to break it. I would probably have lost it if I had.

'Can I see what you got Emmett?' Alice asked my permission.

'Haha okay. Just don't tell him what it is.' I said simply, sitting down on their couch.

Alice nodded, and planted a dazed expression on her face. This was the expression she made when she was 'seeing'. She stayed like that for ten seconds, then her normal face returned. She was smiling.

'Wow, you sure can paint Skye.' she said. I blushed.

'Wait... Emmett isn't here is he?' I realized he probably would have heard that.

'Don't worry; he's out hunting with Carlisle. They'll be home in about thirty seconds.' Alice explained. I took a sigh of relief.

'Thank god.'

Thirty seconds later, Emmett and Carlisle came in through the back door.

'Skye!' Emmett said happily.

'Emmett!' I said with equal happiness. I stood up and gave him a big hug.

'Ease up Skye, geeze.' Emmett laughed. I immediately let go.

'Dammit, I always forget!' I said.

'I don't blame you. I mean, I look _so_ much stronger than you. What with these awesome muscles.' Emmett grinned, holding his arm out and flexing his muscles. He was right about them being awesome. Maybe that was an understatement.

'Yeah that must be it.' I said.

He pat me on the head, ruffling my hair.

'Find any grizzlies?' I asked.

'A few. But they were only babies so I left 'em to live a bit longer before I bite their heads off.' Emmett said humorously.

'Oh how touching.' I said sarcastically.

'I live to give.' he grinned back. I punched him playfully in the arm.

'Hey there are presents under the tree! Is there one for me?' Emmett said happily.

'Sure is.' I replied.

'Can I take a look?' he asked cheekily.

'No! I don't want you finding out what I got you until Christmas, mister!' I demanded.

'Yes sir.' Emmett saluted me.

Right after Emmett said that, Storm appeared.

'Oh hey Emmett you're back... catch anything good?' he asked casually. I was so surprised at how quickly Storm had become accustomed to our lifestyle. He even asked us if he could come and watch us hunt. But there was no way in hell we were gonna let him do that.

'Nothing good... all the bears I saw were babies.' Emmett shrugged.

'You know if I came with you I could help you search for...'

'Shutup Storm!' Emmett and I said in unison. Storm put his hands up defensively.

'Can't blame a guy for trying.' he said.

I checked my watch casually, and sighed.

'Well I better go. I'm helping Georgia get ready for Christmas by making cookies.' I said.

'Naw okay. Do you want me to come with? I'm a pretty good cook when I have to be.' Emmett suggested. I shook my head.

'I think Georgia wants some quality time... we don't talk much.' I answered.

'Fair enough. Well... I'll see you soon love.' Emmett said and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I hugged Storm and said goodbye, whispering to him as I went,

'Make sure Emmett stays away from the tree.'

He nodded with a grin on his face.

When I got back home, Georgia had all the ingredients out and ready to go. I think she was just a little more eager about it than I was. But still... we have a chance to catch up.

'That took you a while.' Georgia said simply, pouring flour into a large bowl.

'Sorry... got distracted.' I replied.

'You spend quite a lot of time at the Cullen's. Haven't you gotten sick of it yet?' she asked curiously. I shook my head.

'No... there's always something new.' I said. It was true, it was drama, drama, drama all week.

'I suppose so. And I bet you'll never get sick of Emmett's muscles.' Georgia winked at me. Luckily she was young. So she didn't look like a douche.

'There's that too.' I said smugly, cracking a few eggs into the bowl.

'So how are things with you and Emmett?' she asked.

'Yeah, great. We haven't had one fight.' I replied.

'That's pretty rare in teenage relationships. Any normal teenagers would have broken up by now.'

'We're not what you'd call normal.' I hinted, adding some milk.

'You're certainly different, at the least,' Georgia added, 'but not abnormal.'

'Mmm.' I hummed.

'You two never go on any dates.' she said.

'We went to the beach on Saturday.' I pointed out.

'Yeah but what's that.... the first date in a month?'

'Emmett and I don't need to go on dates to be with each other. We pretty much spend every minute of the day together, so why bother going out on dates?' I pondered.

'That's a good point. But still... it doesn't hurt to go some place nice and dress up.' Georgia smiled, adding chocolate chips to the now full bowl.

'True... but where is there to go in Forks? There aren't any nice restaurants or anything. And we have to drive for ever to get to Port Angeles to watch a movie.' I lied. Actually it usually took us about 15 minutes to get there. But Georgia didn't know that.

'Also a good point.' she said.

We stood in silence for a bit, me mixing all the ingredients together in the bowl. I tried not to move too quickly as to avoid giving Georgia motion sickness.

'So Skye...' Georgia started after 30 seconds of silence, 'how are you and Emmett moving along?'

I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

'...meaning?'

'Meaning... have you two you know... discussed your relationship? About the physical stuff?'

I looked at her weirdly for a moment, then I caught on. I felt myself going red once again.

'Oh,' I said, '_oh_ that.'

'Well?' Georgia questioned.

'Well... I dunno. We haven't really thought about it. I guess we're happy with the way we are now.' I shrugged. In other situations I would have gotten really embarrassed and shy... but with Georgia it felt fine. Like talking to a mum. I've always wanted to know what that felt like.

'That's admirable. It's good that you aren't rushing into things.' Georgia said.

'Yeah... don't get me wrong, the physical stuff _is_ important. But I don't think we need to be too concerned about it right now. It's only been three months. We'll discuss it when we're ready.' I said. Georgia nodded.

'That's pretty responsible. You and Emmett are a lot different to other couples,' she said, 'and I'm sorry if this topic makes you uncomfortable. But I know you don't have a real mum to talk to, and I thought you might need to talk about a few things.'

I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

'Nawh that's sweet, Georgia. You may not be my mum, but you're the next best thing.'

('.')

When it got to 2pm, our cookies were all cooked and ready for Christmas.

'Do you want to take a bite?' Georgia offered me, holding a large cookie.

'No thanks... I'll have some when Christmas comes.' I smiled at her.

Not likely.

'Oh, okay,' she said, 'sorry to drag you away from your friends like this.'

'Don't be sorry, I had fun.' I replied.

'Aw thanks honey. You can go back to the Cullen's place if you want to.' she smiled.

She didn't need to tell me twice. I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, and headed back to Emmett's place.

I couldn't be bothered knocking on the door, so I just let myself in. Somehow the place smelt a little different.

As I walked inside I started singing,

'Guess who's back, back again? I am back, tell a friend!' then I paused and said, 'okay I apologize that was lame.' as I walked into the living room.

I looked around the room, and saw two people, a man and a woman I didn't recognize. Everybody was standing up, and was obviously talking before I barged in screaming. The two people were talking to Carlisle and Esme, and the rest were in a separate group.

'Howdy!' Emmett boomed from the end of the room.

'It's Emmett!' I said. He came and hugged me tight.

I looked at the people I didn't recognize. I knew they were vampires straight away, for obvious reasons.

'Oh, you have visitors!' I smiled happily. I was still in an exhilarant mood from Georgia's mothering.

'Correction. _You_ have visitors,' Carlisle replied, 'they heard there was a new vampire around and they wanted to meet you.'

They both looked at me, smiling. The man was quite tall, and his hair was black and sleek. His cheek bones were immensely pronounced and his eyes were... gold. Just like mine. He looked around Carlisle's age.

The woman looked around Esme's age, and was about half the man's size, with bronze hair and orange eyes.

They wanted to see me. And I hadn't even met them before. Well I suppose I hadn't met any other vampires apart from the Cullen's.

'Me? Oh, I feel special!' I said.

'Hi, I'm Darius and this is my wife, Corrine.' the tall man said, holding out his hand. I took it firmly and shook it, followed by Corrine's.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Skye.' I said cutely.

As soon as I said my name, Darius and Corrine looked at each other with wide eyes. Then they looked at me. I hoped I didn't look bad... I was wearing a pair of black jeans with a tight orange sweater. It must be something else.

'Skye? What's your last name?' Corrine asked me dearly.

'Hansen. It's spelt H-A-N-S-E-N. A lot of people mess it up.' I laughed.

They didn't laugh back. They were looking at me with shock and surprise... they're mouth's were open wide and I could see myself in Darius's gold eyes.

'.... Skye?' Corrine exclaimed as if she knew me.

'What, you know her?' Alice questioned.

Corrine stepped forward.

'Know her? I gave birth to her,' she said, 'she's our daughter.'


	13. Meet The Parents

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the really late update people, I've been pretty busy with Christmas and I've been shopping for my Korea trip. Which is in five days! I won't be able to update for 2 whole weeks! *tear* I'll try to update as much as I can before then. I hope everyone had a happy new year!  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

Okay... did I hear them right? Are my ears working? Did these two strangers just tell me that they're my... _parents_?! No... it was just me.

Everybody's eyes were on me, and their faces were of complete astonishment. I was staring at Darius and Corinne. They didn't _look_ like con-artists. And they were looking at me exactly like the way Jacob looks at Michelle.

Oh. My. God.

'Hang on a second... wait... are you serious?!' I stuttered.

They both nodded, still smiling at me. I had a good look at their faces. Yes... they did resemble me a little. Especially Darius's eyes and Corinne's hair. I couldn't believe it. They were my parents!

'Oh you're all grown up!' Corinne... I mean mum said. Wow... I'll have to get used to saying that.

Before I could say anything, mum approached me and put her arms around me tight. So this is what it feels like to be hugged by your own mum... this felt nice. It was warm and reassuring. I've wanted to do this all my life, and now suddenly it just happened. Just like that. If I wasn't a vampire I probably would have fainted.

'We thought you were dead.' Darius said when mum finally let go of me.

'You thought I was dead?!' I repeated, surprised. Why did they think I was dead?

They both nodded in unison. By then, I realized, everybody had left the room. Including Emmett.

'Why did you think I was dead?' I asked.

Mum was going to answer, but then she stopped. It looked like she couldn't talk; it must have been painful whatever it was.

'Well when you were born,' dad started, 'we were with the Volturi.'

'You were with the...?'

'Yes, the Volturi. We were trying to keep Corinne's pregnancy from them, but you can't keep something from the Volturi. It just isn't done,' he continued, 'so only a few minutes after you were born, the Volturi came and took you away and we were dismissed from them.'

My stomach dropped. The Volturi kidnapped me? When I was only a few minutes old? Damn, now I hated them even more.

'We only had enough time to name you.' mum squeaked.

'Skye Joyce Hansen.' dad added.

Wow... my middle name was Joyce? I didn't know I had a middle name.

'What did the Volturi do to me?' I asked cautiously.

'We don't know. That's why we thought you were dead. We thought Aro had killed you.'

I started to feel nauseous. They thought Aro, the lead of the Volturi, had killed me. That wasn't a very nice thought.

Then another thought came to mind... why was my mum alive? Didn't I kill her when I was born?

I said this to both of them, and dad shook his head.

'As soon as your mother gave birth, I bit her in every place I could find, inserting as much venom as I could. I knew I couldn't live without her or you at the same time.' he explained.

So both my parents were alive... and they were _here_. Right in front of me, telling me everything I've wanted to know since I'd become a vampire. This was way too good to be true.

'This is so bizarre.' I muttered, 'I mean I came here to see my friends, and then suddenly my parents appear in the living room.'

'We're sorry for barging in, Skye. We weren't aware of the fact that you were here either.' mum apologized.

'Don't apologize, this isn't a bad thing. I've wanted to meet you all my life and I never thought I would.' I replied.

'I never thought we'd see you again. When you were born you were so beautiful, and when the Volturi took you away, we were crushed.' dad said.

They sounded so sad and depressed... they had to live their lives not knowing whether their own daughter was alive or not. Whether _I_ was alive or not. I felt their pain too; I mean I never knew if my parents were actually dead. I grew up with foster parents in Australia, and I was never told anything about my parents. I didn't know anything about my family; whether I had any siblings or grandparents out there. But of course, as soon as I found out about all this vampire stuff I knew I didn't have grandparents.

'This must be overwhelming for you, dear. But I need to ask... what _are_ you exactly?' mum asked. It wasn't a rude question, it was just a question of mere curiosity. For all they know I could be a mutant.

I took a deep breath and explained everything to them. How I'd moved from Adelaide to Forks, and had met the Cullen's. And how my appearance had started to change gradually, and all the painful things that happened to me during my transformation. I explained to them about half-vampires, and how I transformed into a full vampire as soon as I turned eighteen. It really was a long story; there were so many details even _I _had forgotten about.

When I finished explaining everything, both my parents looked fascinated.

'Wow... I didn't know it'd be that complicated. I didn't know what would happen to you physically or emotionally, having human DNA and vampiric DNA. But I suppose it all worked out, in the end.' dad said.

'I wish we could have been there with you.' mum said sadly.

I shrugged, 'It doesn't matter anymore. As long as you're here now.' I smiled.

They both smiled back at me. They were both warm, comforting smiles. Smiles that parents gave their children. And they were my parents, and I was their child.

'Have you finished talking yet?'

Emmett's face appeared at the door. I sighed.

'Emmett! We were about to have an intimate moment and you ruined it! ' I said, half-laughing.

'Oh... woops,' he gave us a goofy grin, 'I just wanted to meet them.'

'_I_ only just met them Emmett.' I reminded him.

'Good point. But as your boyfriend I think I need to introduce myself to your dad.' Emmett suggested.

'Boyfriend?' mum repeated.

'Yahuh.' Emmett gave us another grin. Even goofier this time.

'Oh that is so cute!' she said. I get the feeling mum wasn't very old when she gave birth to me.

I felt my cheeks redden once again.

'Moving on... uh... what was your name again?' Emmett asked my dad. Great first impression, Emmett.

'Darius.' dad laughed. Awesome, I have a humorous father too.

'Ah yes... Darius. My name is Emmett Cullen.' Emmett approached him and held out his hand. Darius took it and Emmett shook his hand firmly. I was so close to laughter; it was funny hearing Emmett talk so formally.

'Ouch, you sure got a handshake there.' dad said, shaking his own hand a few times after Emmett let go.

'You wait till you shake Skye's hand. She's a freaking machine.' Emmett laughed.

'You're stronger than your own boyfriend?' mum asked me.

'Well, yeah.' I said modestly.

'She's the only one who can beat me at an arm wrestle.' Emmett added.

'Wow, our daughter is stronger than everybody.' dad said, nodding at me, impressed.

Right after he said that, a familiar fragrant smell filled the room. Storm was nearby. Oh no...

'Man, I'm thirsty. Wanna go catch some grizzlies?' Emmett asked me. I didn't answer. Instead I turned to my parents.

'Question... do you drink...?'

'We're vegetarians.' mum smiled.

Perfect.

**I know this chapter wasn't very good, it was a pretty hard one to write. Reviews will help! xx**


	14. Author's Note

**Hiya everyone! I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I haven't had any time at all to write another chapter about Skye. I'm really sorry!  
As you might know, I'm leaving for South Korea tomorrow morning for a school trip. And before I go, I just want to give out a few thank yous to my awesome reviewers who have encouraged and supported me during my story-writing. **

**To **vvvvvvvvvv**, you were my first reviewer of this story, so I want to thank you for that. You're great!**

**To **Rock'xanne**, you've reviewed almost every single chapter of this story! I can't thank you enough for your positivity and awesomeness. **

**To **All The Pretty Horses**, you've almost reviewed all my chapters as well, which makes you just as awesome. Thanks heaps for your support.**

**To **bloodsucker13**, well... basically all of your reviews are the same. LOL. But each time I get one, it makes me happy that you're so eager for me to update. I salute you, old chum. *salutes***

**To **Jezabella Morganson**, you are the person who sends the longest reviews I've ever seen! And not only do you review my chapters, you also talk to me about other things as well so it's more casual. I love your reviews.**

**I'd also like to thank my occasional reviewers, **La VeRo**, **BaileyElaine19, Shara2007, jennyylynnx3, distinctlyforbidden, Pup-of-Power, AbhorsenLirael **and **xx Twilight Addicttt. **Without your help, I might not have carried on writing about Skye and Emmett. **

**And tomorrow morning, I'll be on my way out of the country! It is so creepy; I've never actually been on a plane before. So I'm probably going to wet myself when the first plane takes off. It takes about two days to get to South Korea, so I've got my notebook handy in case I want to write any more about Skye and Emmett! Which I probably will since each flight goes for about ten hours on end. My butt will go numb within an hour. **

**Once again, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. You've no idea how hard it is to cram 2 weeks worth of clothes into one suitcase. Trust me, you don't want to know. xD**

**I love you all, and I'll miss your reviews so much! I'll see you again in two weeks.**

**Love, Naomi Stoll. xxxx **


	15. Possible Danger

**HELLOO EVERYBODY!! I'M BAACK!  
It's great to be home! I missed writing soooo much... but I was too busy and distracted to think about it most of the time. I tried writing a chapter on one of my flights, but there was too much turbulence. So my writing turned out all bumpy. **

**I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed while I was away. I came home to quite a number of reviews.  
South Korea is very, VERY cold. I almost froze my butt off. But it was awesome to see snow! For the first time. WEEEE.  
But that wasn't the best part of my trip.  
I found my Emmett. (:  
I hope everybody enjoys this chapter!**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

Emmett and I were just about to walk outside to hunt, when dad interrupted.

'Wait a minute... why do I smell a human in this house?' he asked.

'Uh... well...' I hesitated.

'Don't worry; it's just Storm.' Emmett cut in.

'Storm?' mum repeated.

'He's my best friend.' I explained.

'And he's human?' dad asked.

'Yeah... I haven't exactly been a vampire for all that long.'

'And he _knows_ that you're all vampires?' mum asked.

'Well... yeah.' I replied.

'Holy mother of...' mum said, putting her hand to her chest. Dad looked even more shocked. Huh?

'What? What is it?' I asked.

Dad shook his head, 'Do you have any idea what the Volturi will do if they find out about this?' he said.

I raised one of my eyebrows.

'Come again?' I questioned.

'You do know we're supposed to remain a secret, right?' mum asked.

'Yes of course.'

'Than why does your best friend know?' she asked.

'Because he's my best friend! I can't just keep this from him.' I replied.

'I understand that, but the Volturi don't care even if it's your own mother. Nobody can know about us.' Dad cut in.

'Why is this such a big deal?' I asked, 'what's the Volturi gonna do?'

'Like we said, the Volturi doesn't tolerate this one bit. If they find out, they will find Storm and...' mum trailed off.

'What? What will they do to Storm?' I asked worriedly.

'Well... they'll turn him into a vampire.' dad finished mums sentence.

'WHAT?!' I blurted, 'what dyou mean they'll turn him into a vampire?! They can't do that!'

'I know, it's unreasonable.' Dad said.

If I was a human, I'd be close to tears. The Volturi can't grab Storm and turn him into a vampire! They just can't! That's crazy. Do they do that to every human who finds out about vampires? What if it was an accident? Technically Storm found out about us accidentally.

Mum came up to me and gave me another warm hug.

'It's okay; we'll figure this out.' she said comfortingly. Damn, how did I live without this for 18 years?

When mum let go, I turned to Emmett who had been silent for the past 2 minutes.

'Why didn't you tell me about this?' I demanded.

'I think your reaction answers that question.' he replied.

'You didn't tell me because you didn't want to see that reaction.' I concluded. He nodded twice.

'That's sweet... but you still should have told me. Especially in this situation.'

Emmett nodded again. We all stood there in silence for half a minute, thinking.

I couldn't bring myself to think of Storm as a vampire. It was just plain... scary. Was this how Storm felt when he first saw _me_ like this? I hope not.

'So... what happens now?' I asked out of the blue.

'Now I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.'

Before anybody could add anything to that sentence, another thought hit me.

'What about Michelle?!' I blurted out.

'Who?' dad asked.

'Michelle will be okay. She's allowed to know, because of Jacob imprinting on her.' Emmett said calmly. I sighed with relief.

'Thank god. That's one less thing I have to worry about.'

'You're in touch with werewolves?' mum asked.

'One werewolf. He's Bella's best friend.' I explained.

'Now there's something you don't hear every day.' dad shook his head.

'Hey guys... how exactly does the Volturi find out about this sort of thing?' I cut in.

'Well nobody really knows.' Emmett said

'They have their sources.' dad added.

'And how do you propose we tell Storm about this?' I added, still struggling with the thought.

'I do not want to think about that.' Emmett winced.

'Maybe you won't have to tell him. Maybe the Volturi won't find out?' mum suggested.

'Impossible. The Volturi know everything. I don't know how... they just do.' Emmett said.

'What if we flew him back to Australia?' I suggested.

'Australia?' mum questioned.

'Yeah, that's where he lives. That's where I used to live until a few months ago.' I said.

'I knew there was something different about your accent!' mum said.

'That's an idea,' Emmett said thoughtfully, 'I don't think the Volturi would bother with it if Storm left for home.'

'How can you be so sure? For all they know this Storm character could be returning home to spread the word about vampires.' dad implored.

'Oh god this is so confusing.' I said, clutching my head and running my fingers through my hair.

'You're handling this very well dear,' mum said, 'better than what I would have.'

'I dunno; I'm pretty close to losing it right now.' I said, unsure.

'It's okay to be scared, Skye.' Emmett said.

'Scared? Who me? I'm not scared.' I said quickly.

Okay maybe I was a little scared. _Just_ a little bit.

Or maybe a little more than a bit.

Okay... maybe I was really scared for Storm. But who can blame me? It was three days till Christmas, and I was informed that the Volturi could come at any minute of the day and change my best friend forever. Who wouldn't be scared if that happened?

I just hoped the Volturi wouldn't come any time soon.

('.')

A few hours later I was sitting outside by the river in silence, thinking. After they were sure my shock about the Volturi wore off a little, my parents found me outside and sat down next to me.

'Hi honey. How are you feeling?' Mum asked.

'Better.' I replied simply.

'Good,' Dad said, 'well we figured since we are your parents and everything, we should probably get to know you a little better.'

'Yeah, same with me and you guys. I don't even know where you're from.' I added.

'We're not really from any certain place. We like to move from place to place. We don't have a home.' Mum explained.

'So you guys could live here if you wanted to?' I asked eagerly.

'That's right.' Dad smiled.

'How old are you guys?' I cut in.

'This year I celebrated my 200th birthday,' Dad explained, 'but technically I'm twenty-two.'

'And technically I'm twenty-one.' Mum added.

'Wow, I have young parents.' I said, 'do you guys have any supernatural powers?'

'Your father can see people's dreams.' Mum explained.

'Wow.' I replied.

'Not really. It's pretty useless.' Dad said.

'Yeah, but it'd still be cool to see what people are dreaming.' I said matter-of-factly.

'What about you?' Mum asked.

'What about me?'

'Do you have any powers?'

I nodded.

'Yeah. I can heal people.' I said modestly.

'Wow really?' Dad questioned. I nodded again.

'And when I was human I healed really quickly when I got hurt. But I guess I don't need that anymore huh?'

'I feel special... our daughter is stronger than her own boyfriend _and_ she can heal people.' Mum smiled smugly.

'So Skye, do you live here or what?' Dad asked.

'With the Cullens? No, I don't live here. I just spend most of my time here.'

'Then where do you live?' Mum asked.

'I live with my foster parents, Georgia and Gary.'

'Foster parents?' Dad asked

'They're not the cruel type ones are they?' Mum said desperately. I laughed heartily.

'No Mum, they're really nice. You can meet them if you want.'

'Hmm I dunno...'

'Come on, they won't bite.'

'Yes, but he might.' Mum joked, pointing towards Dad.

'I promise I'll be good.'

'Do these foster parents smell particularly good?' Mum said.

'I dunno... depends if Georgia's had a shower or not.' I shrugged.

'We'll take those chances.'

**I know this chapter wasn't very good either, but I'm still getting over this damn jet lag. If you want to hear more about my trip, just ask me. ******** I'd love to stay and write more, but I'm meeting up with my Emmett. ******** Review?**


	16. Fate

**Howdy everybody!  
I know it's been pretty much two months since I've updated this story... and I'm sorry. I suck; a lot. I was just having trouble figuring out what was gonna happen. I have been spending time on my other story, **_**Mourning Doesn't Pay**_**. It's hard to fit in tons of homework, friends, my boyfriend and my stories in one day. But still... that aint an excuse. Here's another chapter! **

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

I went home at about 10:30 that night so Georgia and Gary wouldn't worry. Not that they ever did, but I was just making sure. I assured my _biological_ parents that I'd be back the very next morning.

I still couldn't believe it. I'd finally met my parents. My _real_ parents. The two people who had given me life. The two people who I'd been separated from for eighteen years. I was ecstatic! I'd been waiting all my life to meet my parents.

All my life I wondered: who are my parents? What were they like? How old were they? What did they look like? What did they do for a living?

I'd even asked myself a hundred times if they were alive. But now all those questions had been answered. My parents were alive, and they were the nicest adults I have ever met. If I were human and had to sleep, I _wouldn't_ have been able to sleep due to my anticipation.

As soon as the sun came up the next day, I was out the door. I think it was around eight o'clock. I didn't even see Gary or Georgia; it barely crossed my mind. I just wanted to see my parents again.

'Skye, what a surprise!' Emmett said when I got to their house.

'Hiya big boy.' I said stupidly.

'Looking for your parents?' he asked. I nodded twice.

'They're upstairs talking to Storm in his room.'

'They haven't...?'

'No, they haven't told him yet. I think they want you to tell him.'

'Oh goody.'

I gave Emmett a quick hug and rushed upstairs to Storms' room. I could hear him and my parents talking before I opened the door.

'Knock knock.' I said after I opened the door. I saw Storm, Mum and Dad sitting on the floor.

'Skye!' mum exclaimed. Within half a second her arms were around me in a motherly hug.

'Hiya mum.' I smiled.

'How was your night?' she asked.

'Nothing to report. Pretty dull if you ask me.' I replied, as mum let go of me. Dad and Storm got up from the floor.

'Hey Skye.' Storm nodded, smiling.

'Morning Storm, Dad.' I said happily. It felt so right saying the word _Dad_. That was something I never thought I'd ever call somebody.

'Morning, princess.'

Yay! I have a dad nick-name already!

'We were just talking to Storm about you. He was telling us about your friendship. It sounds like you two have had a lot of fun together.' Mum said.

'Trust me; you don't know the half of it.' I laughed.

'Corinne also told me you need to tell me something?' Storm cut in.

My smile vanished. I'd sort of forgotten about the whole Volturi thing... I guess I was too excited about the whole "my parents are here" thing. Skye, you idiot!

'Oh umm... yeah.' I hesitated.

'I'm guessing this isn't good news?' Storm said cautiously.

'I think we'd better leave.' Dad suggested.

I was too caught up to object. Him and Mum both walked out the room, and closed the door behind them.

'Well?' Storm asked, '_Is_ it bad news?'

I turned my head and looked at him. I really, _really_ didn't want to tell him this. But somebody had to. And I was his best friend; I caused this whole dilemma. So it was my duty to tell him his possible fate. Ugh, the thought would have made me sick to my stomach if it was possible.

'Yes. It's bad news.'

Storm stayed silent for a second, looking at me.

'Oh boy. I get the feeling this is concerning me.' he said.

'Maybe we should sit down.' I suggested. He nodded and we both sat down on his bed, cross-legged.

'Well... go on.' Storm urged me.

'Ugh... I really don't want to tell you this.' I hesitated.

'Take your time.' he said.

'You're taking this quite well.'

'Only because you haven't told me yet.'

'Oh.'

'Is this one of those life or death situations or something?'

'Something like that.'

'Can you just tell me? It's probably something I don't want to hear but the suspense is kind of annoying.'

'I'm sorry. I'm just nervous as hell.'

'The sooner the better.'

I took a deep breath and looked at Storm. He looked nervous and kind of scared, but I knew he wanted me to tell him.

'Alright,' I sighed, 'do you know who the Volturi is?'

'Briefly. All I know is that they're pretty much vampire-royalty.'

'Okay then. Well... the Volturi have their own rules, a set of law that vampires have to follow. Since I've only been like this for a few months, I haven't exactly been aware of these rules.' I started. Storm gestured for me to go on.

'And... One of those rules is to keep our race a secret from humans. _All_ humans. No matter whom it is, whether it's your family or even your dog. Unfortunately I was unaware of this rule until yesterday.'

'So I'm not supposed to know about the whole vampire thing?' he asked.

'No.'

'Oh boy,' he exhaled, 'what's gonna happen to you?'

'That's why I'm so hesitant to tell you, Storm. Nothing's going to happen to _me._'

'Then what's the problem?' he asked. This was making it much harder.

'It doesn't involve _me_. It involves _you_.'

'Me? What do you mean?' he asked worriedly. I sighed anxiously.

'If the Volturi find out... if they know... they're going to come to us and... and...' I trailed off.

'_And_?'

Come on Skye you can do it. Just grit your teeth and say it...

'And turn you into a vampire.'

Storm stayed silent for a second. I couldn't tell if he was shocked, scared or calm. His expression was well... expressionless.

'Turn me into a _vampire_?' he repeated. I nodded glumly.

'I am so sorry.'

'So what... they're just going to come here and turn me into one of you?' he asked.

'If they know that you know about us. Which they probably do. I am so sorry Storm, this isn't even your fault. You found out by accident; you shouldn't have to go through with it. We're going to fight back and make sure nothing will happen to you. We're thinking of sending you back to Australia early, so the Volturi can't get you.'

'Wait, no Skye,' Storm stopped me, 'let's think about this for a second. I mean, being a vampire mustn't be so bad.'

Wait... he actually sounded thoughtful. He wasn't _actually_ considering this fate, was he? I gave him a reproachful look.

'Think about it, Skye. If I were a vampire, you wouldn't have to worry about me. I'd be just like you.'

'Storm... you're not actually considering this are you?'

'And if I am?'

'Storm! What about your family? What about your life back in Australia? You don't want to throw that all away just to become a vampire do you?' I reasoned.

'I don't really have a family, Skye. My life in Australia sucks without you, and being human is kinda sucking now that I know about this whole vampire thing.'

'Oh my god.' I breathed.

'Calm down Skye, this isn't a big deal.'

'Isn't a big deal? Storm... do you know how painful it is to become a vampire? Do you have any idea what kind of a sacrifice it is? You'd never have a beating heart again, you'd never sleep again... you'd never be able to walk in the sun in public again!' I exclaimed.

'Skye, I know you're upset and I don't blame you. But to be honest, I'm not exactly scared. Being a vampire isn't the worst fate. And I do feel sort of left out, being human and all.'

I took a deep breath, and thought about this for a moment. He wasn't afraid; in fact, he sounded kind of happy. I was afraid he would have a mental breakdown and go insane. So why was I acting like this when he said he wasn't afraid? I mean, would it really be a bad thing if Storm became a vampire?

'But... you'll never age. You'll always be eighteen. You'll never eat pizza again!'

'Oh, didn't think about that,' Storm scratched his chin, 'it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you.'

'For me? Storm, this is about you. For all we know, the Volturi could be on their way right this minute!'

'And if they are, well no worries. If I have to get changed, I will. I don't want this whole thing turning ugly. I've been told what the Volturi can do.'

'You're missing the point...'

'No I'm not, Skye. Think about it. Me living here, as a vampire, being able to see you every day without having to worry about you accidentally eating me. It doesn't sound so bad to me.'

As soon as he finished that sentence, the door opened and Mum and Dad walked in.

'You were listening weren't you?' Storm asked.

'Well we can't exactly help it, can we?' Darius smiled goofily.

'Storm... do you _really_ want to be one of us? Do you really want to stay eighteen forever?' Mum asked calmly.

Storm looked at all of us, one-by-one. Then he took a breath and said,

'Yeah, I do.'

**Dun dun duuunnnn. Review?**


End file.
